


Dragon Ball GT: The 32nd World Martial Art Tournament Arc

by XxSkullCandyxX



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action, Dragon Ball GT - Freeform, Drama, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSkullCandyxX/pseuds/XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: The 32nd World Martial Art Tournament has arrive. Young fighters like Pan, Bra,and Marron are entering in as experienced fighters Goten, Trunks, and Uub are entering as well. They will compete to see who is the better fighter as they fight for their pride and abilities, as well as honoring Son Goku. This is after the events of Dragon Ball GT with the Shenrons and Goku gone.





	1. The World Martial Arts Tournament Preparation

Everyone in the world has been waiting for this moment for three years. Three years the world has been peacefully after the chaos from Shenron. Finally, the 32 annual World Martial Art Tournaments has arrival. Every person has travel to either participants in the tournament or watches the tournament. The sky was clear, the sun shine bright, and everyone was waiting in line to get their tickets or a chance to qualify for the tournament.

Those who are participating have surrounded the Preliminaries Grounds to be qualified. Those who have been accepting from the punching machine are waiting for the tournament to be set. One of these participants was none other Son Pan, the daughter of Son Gohan and Videl Satan, and the granddaughter of Son Goku and Mr. Satan. The 13 year old teenage girl wore a familiar Turtle orange gi that resembles Goku's.

While she looks around, she saw her childhood friend Bra finally getting acceptable after shocking many grown men. Bra is wearing a blue jumpsuit with Saiyan armor that resembles those of her father, Vegeta. She must have gotten it from her mother, Bulma, who she knew is going to help her to compete. The blue hair girl was approaching Pan with a smile on her face.

"Hey Pan! I just got accepted to the tournament!" shouted Bra joyfully. "I really show those guys what a woman like me could do."

"That's great, and I bet Trucks must have been jealous of your effort to not destroying the punching bag," said Pan as the two giggled at the joke.

"He should be ready to surrender when he's going to fight against me. My time training with my dad does have its perks."

"I can't wait to show Goten my power as well."

The two continues to giggle as from the line, Trunks and Goten watch as some participants had to punch the punching machine. The two young adults look bored for those who don't have the chance to fight against them.

"So how was your training with your dad?" asked Goten as Trunks sigh.

"It was exhausting. He would force me and Bra to train in the gravity room every day. It's evening worse when I know he likes Bra just because she beat me in a spar when she finally turn Super Saiyan," Trunks sum it up for his best friend.

"Wait, she actually beat you in Super Saiyan form. Oh boy you have a completion on your hands."

"Oh yeah, what about you going against Pan?" asked Trunks. "You knew she has been training with help from Gohan and some training when your dad was around."

"Yeah, dad did want Pan to be strong like us," mention Goten in a sad tone. "Well, I'm ready for whatever Pan got to take on me."

The two boys chuckled as they both think of having to compete against their younger relatives. Behind them were Uub and Marron, who look around seeing how the tournament is surrounded by fighters they see before barely have any ki. Marron was also wearing a Turtle orange gi that resembles to Krillin, her father.

"I can't wait for the tournament. My mom and dad bad shown me great moves to knock every single person," Marron spoke enthused by her excitement to show her parents how strong she is.

"I can't either. I hope Buu isn't sad that I told him to not join the tournament," said Uub as he looks around.

"Why did you tell him to not join?" asked Marron.

"It's because Mr. Satan told me be wants Pan to be the winner, and he is afraid of Buu stopping her."

"So he asked you to tell him," conclude Marron as Uub nodded. "I just hope Buu isn't sad as well."

While they were busy thinking of ways to be prepared for the punching machine, a young teenage boy walks with a smile on his face as he completed the punching machine successful. This teenager wears a black bandanna wrapped on his head covering his forehead. He has brown hair combed back under the bandanna, light tan skin, and brown eyes. He was wearing black gi pants with a golden dragon on the right, a white long sleeve shirt, and black shoes with white socks.

The young teenage boy walk to an old woman with gray hair tied to a ponytail and wrinkles. She was wearing a green dress that covers her toes to her neck.

"Look grandma, I got in the tournament!" shouted the boy in excitement, which the old woman smiles in delight.

"Oh my, you have grown so much Lee. Your mother and father would be proud," said the senior as she hugged the boy.

"I really wish they were here to see me. I could show them those cool martial arts moves you shown me," the boy spoke in a sadden tone.

"Don't worry; I believe they will be watching you from Kami. Just make sure you don't show too much at the crowd."

The boy's grandma comforts the boy as they stop hugging.

"I know grandma, I promise you to not show off."

"And what else you promise?" asked the elderly woman as Lee sigh.

"To not open my bandanna," he said as his grandma pat him on the back.

The two smile at each other before they got to the floor and begin to meditate. They close their eyes and relax.

  
When the results were up, there were enough fighters in the tournament. There was Pan, Bra, Goten, Trunks, Uub, Marron, Lee, and the rest of the unknown fighters that join in. Now at the crowd cheer for the tournament to begin. Among the crowds were Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan, Videl, Chi-Chi, Buu, Krillin, and Android 18. Each individual were here to not only see how entertaining the tournament will be with the young fighters, but to see how powerful the fighters have been since they trained them.

"Oh man, can't wait to see my little girl compete for her first time," said Android 18 as she hugs her husband closely.

"Well as long they don't get too rough, I think our little Marron can win this," said Krillin with a smile under his moustache.

"I don't know, I've seen Trunks and Bra train so hard with Vegeta at the gravity room," mention Bulma. "And I know my husband has pushed them so hard to be ready for this day."

Vegeta grinned to feel proud of training two of his children to become the strongest warriors, aside from him of course.

"That is true, but you guys forgot Goten and Pan are there," added Gohan with a smile on his face. "Videl and I had to train both of them for quite some time to be prepared in the tournament."

"And not only that, Pan has been train with Gohan and Goten mostly before the tournament was announced," said Videl, which Bulma gulped in worry.

The blue hair scientist think about the possibly of one of her children was going to win, yet by knowing how Pan was previously trained by Goku as well, this gives her chills down to her bones.

"You're scare, are you?" asked Chi-Chi with a grin as Bulma could look away. "Don't worry, my little Goten and Pan can go easy on them to get a fighting chance."

Bulma looks at Chi-Chi with an anger stare.

"If I remember clearly, my Trunks beat Goten the last time they fought in the Junior Division."

“He cheated and you know it!" shouted Chi-Chi before she calmly sighs. "Besides, Goku used to train him before Gohan also help him get ready for this moment."

"I don't think so Karrorat's wife, Bra has shown to be a powerful Saiyan warrior," Vegeta announced as Bulma sigh in relief. "So much so she has achieved Super Saiyan."

"So did Pan when I trained her," added Gohan as Vegeta stare daggers at the Saiyan hybrid.

Tension was in the air as the three different family were talking about who was going to be the winner.

"Uub will win! Buu knows it!" shouted Buu in a cheerful tone as the rest laugh at his childlike behavior.

"I think we are getting a little bit over head about the tournament. Let's just be calm and enjoy what they will do," said Videl.

The rest look at each other before they nod their heads and look at the area. By to the Preliminaries Grounds, the fighters were now lining up to get their numbers. The first person in line was Pan, who approaches the box where the numbers were in. She inhale and exhale to reach in and grab a number. She then pull the number our and see what the number she has pick.

'1' Pan said in her head as she reveal the number to the staff workers, whom wrote the number down.  
After Pan, Bra was next, whom reach the box and grab a number. She then pulls it out of the box and look at it.

'#5? I guess I'm going to start the tournament,' she thought as she reveals the number as well.  
Most of the unknown fighters were chuckling to have an opportunity for an easy, yet they don't know the blue hair girl is daughter of the prince of Saiyan. She walks away as it was now Uub turn to pick a number.

'I hope I get a good number' thought Uub as he got his number and look at it. '16! That means I'm going to fight last. I want to show what I'm capable of at the start.'

As Uub walk away a bit down, Marron skips her way to get her number. She reaches in and grabs it to pull it out of box. She then gets a good look at it.

'Hey, this isn't a bad number,' she thought as she shows it to the staff workers.

After she walks away, a few unknown fighters pick their numbers. They come and go before it was Trunks turn.

'I hope I get a good number', he thought before he grab his number out of the box and look at it. 'This number isn't bad; I just hope it's not next to Bra's.'

When Trunks reveal his number to the staff workers, Goten approach the box with excitement.

'I can't believe I'm going to show how strong I really am. I just hope Gohan's training was helpful,' thought Goten as he grab his number and look at it. 'Oh boy, I hope it's a good number.'

After Goten, it was the beginner fighter Lee, who was nervous at the time. He walk slowly to approach the box, yet he look behind to see some of the unknown fighters making hand gestures to beat him.

'Wow, it looks like they want to kill me. I hope grandma's training has paid off,' thought Lee as his breath in and out slowly.

He reaches in the almost empty box and grabs his name. He pulls out the last number and look at it.

'Oh boy I got the number 11! I just hope my opponent takes it easy,' Lee thought as he shows his number to the staff workers, who wrote the last number of the card.

As Lee walk away to regroup with the rest of the fighters, the staff workers begin to set the matches. Pan and Bra watch the staff workers set the match at the board, Goten and Trunks were having a conversation about what number they got, and Uub and Marron talk about how excited they felt to compete. Lee on the other hand was sitting at the floor and laid his hand on his covered forehead.

"I wish people could see who I am," Lee spoke to himself. "I wonder if my mom and dad had the same problem as I did."

The boy then looks up at the bright blue sky with no cloud at the sky.

"I really wish you guys were here to see me."

* * *

   
"Alright every fighter, please enter the main temple building of the Martial Arts Temple," announced one of the staff workers as the fighters begin to move.

Each of the fighters wonder who was going to fight first, when are they going up, and what are their opponents? When they enter the room, they notice a large chart at the wall. The fighters walk towards to see what matches were in.

"Oh yes!" shouted Bra as she look at her brother with an evil grin. "I guess I'm fighting with you older brother."

Trunks look at the first match card to see he was indeed going to fight against his younger sister.  
'Why me, what have I done Kami?' thought Trunks as he didn't like the match card.

Now that Bra and Trunks were going to fight first, Pan look for her name before she spotted it. Next to her name was a fighter he never heard of?

"Oh no, I'm fighting against the granddaughter of Mr. Satan!" shouted one fighter who was actually older and muscular.

Pan chuckle a bit to hear the fighter known as the Destroyer worry, but she knew it wasn't a challenge. She actually hopes she could go against Bra or Goten. After Pan walks away from the chart, Uub and Marron was looking for their names. It took a few seconds before the two found their names. For Marron, she was at number 8, which she then look at the opponent she was facing. Her eyes almost bulge out of her socket as she turns to Goten.

"Goten, I'm going to battle you!" said Marron with a shock expression.

"Really?!" said Goten in surprise before he saw the match card between her and himself. "Well, good luck to you Marron. I hope Krillin and Android 18 train you well."

"I'll have you know that I am well trained by both my mother and father," added Marron as the two look at each other as competition.

After Goten and Marron walk away, Uub search for his match card. He spotted his name next with a different name he's not familiar with. He turns around to see a random fighter called the Dynamic Kid stare at him with anger.

'Man, it seems he wants to tear me apart. It's a good thing I train to give those who haven't train a chance,' thought Uub as he step away.

Lee was next to see his name on one of the match cards. He notice next to his name was another person's name he wasn't much familiar with. He notices a random fighter dress like a biker gang looking down at him.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to fight you kid, so you should be scared to face the one and only Buster!" the fighter announced his name.

Lee look at the guy strangely as he just walks off laughing.

"I should be careful for that guy. He looks tough."

Everyone look at their opponents as they could see the crowd of people cheering on. Each one look in awe to see many people coming here to watch them fight and hopefully either win the grand prize of ten million zeni or show they are a worthy fighter. Pan can't wait to compete as she looks up thinking of Goku.

"I hope I will make you proud grandfather," she thought.

* * *

  ** _Tournament Chart:_**  
1\. Pan  
2\. The Destroyer  
...  
3\. Unknown Fighter   
4\. Unknown Fighter  
...  
5\. Bra  
6\. Trucks  
...  
7\. Marron  
8\. Goten  
...  
9\. Unknown Fighter   
10\. Unknown Fighter   
...  
11\. Lee  
12\. Buster  
...  
13\. Unknown Fighter   
14\. Unknown Fighter   
...  
15\. Dynamic Kid  
16\. Uub

 


	2. The Beginning of the Tournament: Pan vs. The Destroyer

In the waiting room, all the fighters watch as Pan and the Destroyer was closer to the exit to enter the arena. Bra, Marron, Goten, Trunks, and Hub was given her a thumbs up as they were waiting for their round. Lee stops meditating as he notices the group supporting the granddaughter of Mr. Satan and Son Goku.

"Hmm, if those fighters are in a group then I have to watch out upsetting one of them," the young fighter thought as he stood up to be prepare to watch the match.

The other fighters were chuckling at the Destroyer as they knew it was a terrible mistake of battling against the granddaughter of the guy who killed Cell. The Destroyer begins to sweat worrying of getting a beating from Pan.

Outside in the arena, the announcement came to the ring with his microphone while flipping up to the air before catching in nicely.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, welcome for 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament!" he announced as the crowds cheer. "We have some new fighters making their debut as well as old fighters continuing to fight for the winning price of 10 million Zeni!"

The cheering grew bigger while some of the Z Fighters also cheer on.

"To start of this tournament, we will have the granddaughter of Mr. Satan and Son Goku, Son Pan, against the fighter who can destroy anybody on sight, the Destroyer!"

Pan and the Destroyer walk beside each other as the strong fighter notice how much her opponent was shaking. It was comedic for her, yet she knew she won't get a challenge. They step in the ring as her parents starts to cheer for her.

"You can do it Pan!" cheered Gohan. "You are the best!"

"Give him a good fight Pan!" cheered Videl.

Pan felt a little embarrass to hear her parents cheering for her like the previous tournament, yet she enjoy them given her confidence. The two fighters stare at each other as the two bows. The Destroyer made eye contact with Pan, which he just looks away. In the waiting room, the other fighters watch. Bra and Marron were cheering her on as Goten, Trunks, and Hub couldn't wait for Pan to do something that would embarrass the Destroyer. The other unknown fighters watch to if the Destroyer can fight her while Lee was curious what Pan will do in the first match.

"Alright people, are you already to witness a great opening match?!" the announcer said as people cheers once again. "Then the match will start now!"

Pan went to the Turtle fighting stance as the Destroyer went to a boxing stance. Pan could see many opening from the Destroyer as she was thinking where she should hit first. The Destroyer look around to see people cheering for Pan mostly as she of course is Mr. Satan's granddaughter, but he also notice some people cheering for him. Realizing some people were cheering for him, he stands his ground and his confidence grew.

"Alright granddaughter of Mr. Satan and this Son Goku, you think you can be like them?! Well I will teach that you have to fighter because you have to be the best not because of a name!" the Destroyer shouted as he charge at Pan.

Pan stood still as the big man was charging at her. The audience watch as the Destroyer was approaching her with his arms above his head. As he was about to swing his arm down to strike at the female fighter, he felt his body exploded in pain that stop him. He looks down to see Pan's fist further into his stomach. The audience watch as Pan pulls before the Destroyer fell down while groaning in pain. The young Z Fighters cheer for Pan as the other fighters were terrified of her. Lee couldn't believe what he has seen, if there was anything to see. She was just standing for a long time and then when the Destroyer approaches her, he was down. She was too fast for him to see her connect the punch, so he noted her ability to punch fast.

The referee approaches the down fighter as he begins to count.

" _1...2..._ "

The audiences watch in shock as the Destroy was not attempting to get up. The other fighters at the waiting room couldn't believe what just happened.

" _…3...4...5..._ "

The Destroyer has never felt a greater pain then what he was feeling right now. He looks up to see Pan waiting for him to either get up or stay down.

" _…6...7...8..._ "

He tried to get up, but it was no use. His body hurt when he tries to move, so he just faces down on the ground.

" _…9...10!_ "

The audiences cheer as Pan smiled in glee. Her parents were also congratulating her as she step out the ring and walk back to the waiting room. As she enters, her friends Bra and Marron hug her as Trunks, Goten and Hub was parting her back.

"OMG! You looked so cool back there!" said Bra.

"That was awesome!" said Marron.

"Yeah, you were great Pan. That was amazing," said Trunks with Goten nodding.

"Man, I'm a proud uncle to see you did great!" mentioned Goten as he and the rest laughed.

"That was fantastic Pan. You look a lot like Goku back there," Hub said before Pan was scratching at the back of her neck nervously.

"Oh come on, I can't be great as my grandpa. He was the best fighter."

The other fighters back away from the group, but Lee just watch how happy they are together. They look like one big family. If only he knew how it felt to have more people to care about well-being. If only he had his family back.

"I hope I will make you proud mother and father," he thought before he sat down Indian style and he begins to meditate.

Pan was happy for her friends to support her, but she knew this wasn't the end of the tournament. She still has more opponents going against her, but she will continue to fight for Son Goku.

 


	3. The Sibling Rivalry Pt. 1: Bra vs. Trunks

After the small celebrated victory for Pan, two fighters known as Mr. Universe and Captain Pain were entering the arena to begin their match. Mr. Universe was a bodybuilder wearing black small tights and black boots to expose his muscles who enter the tournament to have more publicity after winning many bodybuilding contests and have starts in some action films. Captain Pain was just one of the fighters wearing a black mask with black jeans and a white shirt who just wanted to win the price and be recognized by Mr. Satan himself. The two made their way in the ring with the crowds cheering, except for the Z Fighters watching in attendance.

"Great, we have to watch a boring fight," exclaimed Krillin.

"Well look on the bright side, we can wait for the next match coming up," mentioned Gohan as he pat his friend on the back."

"Well I can't wait to get this fight over with," said Vegeta coldly as he leans back as Buu just sighs. 

"I wish to be at tournament."

Back in the waiting, Bra and Trunks was stretching as they knew they have to fight each other after this match. Bra could not wait to punch her brother on the face while Trunks can't wait to defeat her sister for making fun of him after she defeated when she went Super Saiyan. He can still remember the first time his father made both of them train on the gravity room by themselves. Bra complained, but her father was too scary to argue with. She enters and did her best, but she didn't feel the spirit to fight. She struggle to go against Trunks after the ki9 blasts and varieties fighting strategies he throw at her.

"Come Bra, you can do it. You just need to focus more!" said Trunks as he was beside her in the gravity room.

"But I can't! I'm not strong as you or father!" she shouted as she tries to adjust herself from the gravity room.

"But Bra..."

"Don't Bra me this, I'm tired of you trying to be the best child! I'm tried to see father disappointed me! I'M TIRED OF IT!"

When she shouted in anger, Trunks felt the room shaken. The walls begin to crack as the room shakes. Trunks look at his younger sister, whom was being covered by yellow aura. Her hair was changing from blue to yellow, eye hers changing to green. Before he knew it, the gravity room explodes. He covers his eyes after the smoke blinded him. When he opens his eyes, he was in shock to see lights emerging out of the smoke. There was Bra in Super Saiyan form. Trunks then saw their father looking around in danger seeing the room destroyed.

"What is going on here? I needed that room to..."

Vegeta stop talking as he saw a yellow aura in his view. His daughter was in Super Saiyan form, which he just stares at her in awe.

"Hey father... um I didn't mean to break the room. I am very sorry," Bra said as she looks down in shame.

Vegeta approach his daughter before he hugs her.

"It's okay; I'll tell your mother to fix it again. But you have no idea how much I'm happy to see you achieve the form of the great Super Saiyan."

Hearing her father's words made her smile before she went back to her regular form. Vegeta then look at his son.

"Trunks, for now on you need to spar with Bra everyday," Vegeta as he was walking away.

"But father, I have to attend a business meeting with mom..."

"Then I'll tell her that you need a break and train like a true Saiyan," said Vegeta before he was gone.

Trunks sigh remembering how he trained with Bra from that point on. The only reason why Bra was forced to train was because of the incident with the Shenrons, so his father decide Bra should be a warrior and fight off anything that will damage the Earth. He remembers how Bra begins to improve her fighting skills and learn how to throw ki blast. He was evening surprise to see Bra perform the Big Bang Attack. It was fun to train with her, but it was tiring how cocky and prideful she was becoming as she manages to beat him in some spars while the tournament was approaching.

"Hey Trunks, just to let you know I still love you as a brother. So don't get the wrong idea when I'll start mopping the floor with your head," Bra exclaimed as was doing a handstand.

"Oh yeah little sis, what makes you sure that I don't push you out of the ring and eliminate you," said Trunks as he was beginning to do the one arm push-ups.

Pan, Marron, Goten and Uub were laughing at the sibling rivalry going on. Uub then decide he should prepare himself as he walk away from the group. He looks around to see a young teenager mediating in the corner while the other fighters were just watching the match between Mr. Universe and Captain Pain. Uub remembers his first time entering the tournament where he was scared and worry to disappoint his village, but Goku help him train using ki. He was surprise to see the young teenager was being calm as he mediates. Uub approaches the boy as the boy opens his eyes after feeling a presence near him. He looks at Uub with a smile.

"Oh hello there, do you want to ask me something," the young teenager asked.

"Well I want to prepare myself for my match, so you won't mind, would you?" said Uub.

"Oh no be my guess. I kind of felt lonely when meditating."

Uub begins to do fast punches and kicks as the young teenager look at him in awe.

"Wow, those are really fast punches and kicks."

"Why thank you, what's your name?" asked Uub as he was interest be with the teenage boy.

"It's Lee. Just Lee," said Lee as he stood up with his hand out. "What's your name?"

"It's Uub. Just Uub," said Uub as the two hold hands and shake.

Uub then felt something weird when contact. Uub can feel a good amount of ki in Lee. Lee stops shaking his hands as well as he felt something weird from Uub. He then notice Uub's eye widen like he was surprised.

"What's wrong Uub?" Lee asked in concern.

"It's nothing. I just want to know what made you join in the tournament?" asked Uub as he was concern why Lee joins.

"Well, my grandmother is becoming sick as of now and she needs money to get in treatment. She was the one who trained me to fight and I wanted to give something back for her teaching me how to fight well," Lee exclaimed as he look down. "I don't know what to do if she was gone. I don't have a mom or dad, so I don't want to see my grandmother gone."

Uub put a hand on Lee's back and begin to pat it for comfort.

"Don't worry; I think you will do great. I can sense a great fighting spirit in you," mentioned Uub before he picks up Lee's head seeing a sad expression. "Just remember that you need to be strong and use your skills for good."

Lee smiles in glee to have someone comfort him in these kinds of situations.

"Hey, how about we mediate together, just me and you?" asked Uub as he sat down.

"Okay," answered Lee before he sat down.

The two then begin to medicate as they felt calm and peaceful. Uub smile thinking of Lee remaining him of his younger self. A young fight competing with a purpose to help their love ones. Not only that, Lee seems to have more ki than the other fighters except for the younger Z Fighters. Uub might have someone to compete after all, since the two names were close to each other from different match cards.

"I hope I can see what he can do," thought Uub as he mediate.

* * *

Captain Pain was out of the ring as Mr. Universe holds his arms in victory. The crowd cheers as the muscle head walk in the waiting room. He lean against the wall with a smile before Trunks and Bra look at each other.

"I guess we're next," said Trunks as he and his sister walk to the exit.

"Yes, I guess we are," said Bra as the two look at the arena with the crowd of people waiting for the next match.

"Alright folks, next up we have the fighters Trunks and Bra Briefs. Two siblings who will battle to see who the better one is," announced the announcer as people cheer.

The two kids of Bulma and Vegeta was walking in the arena and to the ring. Bulma and Vegeta watch to see their kids in the ring. Vegeta in particular was more interested in this match than anybody else. These were his kids who have been training so hard for this moment. Now he will see who has train more than the other and who will put their Saiyan pride on. This was going to be good.

"Oh Vegeta, I can't wait for Bra to be good," said Bulma as she smiles watching her daughter.

"Me too Bulma, I can't wait how my girl has gotten stronger. I want to see if she can beat her brother," said Vegeta as she watches his daughter wearing a similar jumpsuit and Saiyan armor. "Make me proud Bra."

The two siblings stare at each other in the middle of the ring as people were quieting up to watch the fight. The siblings look around to see their parents watching them. Their father was smiling at them, as they knew he wanted them to prove their Saiyan abilities.

"Hey Bra, how about we give our father a good fight?" asked Trunks as he and Bra bow down.

"Oh don't worry, I'll give father a good fight," said Bra as she grin while getting in a fighting stance.

Trunks smiles as he too went to a fighting stance. The referee then swings his hand down to start the match. The two Briefs then charge as each other before they disappear when they were close to contact. The audiences was surprised to see them disappear, yet Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin and Buu watch how Trunks and Bra was bouncing in the air against each other in shock waves. People were confused if they fighters disappeared, but they reappear in their view as their fists collide together to create a big shock wave. Vegeta felt proud to see his kids fighting just like a true Saiyan as the audiences were frightened by them up in the air before they land perfectly on their feet.

 


	4. The Sibling Rivalry Pt. 2: Bra vs. Trunks

The two siblings stare at each other with grins while people were frightened by their power. Lee's grandmother, who was watching the scene, was amazed to see the fighters fight in such speed that can't be seen by the naked eye. Vegeta watch proudly to see his kids fighting like a true Saiyan warrior, as well as his own kids. Bra and Trunks look around to see people were glue to them. Bra then thought of something.

"Hey brother, want to fight in Super Saiyan from?" she asked with a grin.

Trunks didn't felt comfortable to do so.

"But Bra, we can't just go Super Saiyan. People are watching us and we can't draw too much attention," he stated as people still watch them in silence.

"It will be like a treat for dad. He looks like he's enjoying the show."

Trunks look at his father to see him with a smile on his face behind the crowd of friends and his mother watching him. It's not his usual cocky smile, but more of a genuine smile. It was a father who's proud of his own kids. Trunks look back at Bra who was waiting for a response from her older brother.

"Fine, but I'm doing this because dad is watching us," he spoke before he begins yell as he powers up with a flash of yellow aura.

People cover their eyes from the bright yellow aura before it vanish. They then witness Trunks as a Super Saiyan. Bra was in awe to see her brother in Super Saiyan form. His hair was a bit longer than hers, but it amazing to see him in the form. She then powers up and yell to change into Super Saiyan form. The audiences were surprised to see the two fighters change their forms. It was a light show that was breathtaking. Fighters in the waiting room were also in surprised to see the marvelously scenery between the two fighters. The rest of the young Z Fighters were happier to watch the match the two Briefs fight off in Super Saiyan form. Vegeta was also getting hype up to watch his two kids in Super Saiyan for.

Then, the two siblings then charge at each other before they vanish once again. This time the audiences could see the fantastic flash of yellow as the two siblings were block each punches and kicks they throw against one another. They would change from one spots to another before both were up in the air at the middle. This time their fists collide with each other's face. They descend to the ground and they charge at one another to varieties punches and kick. The audience's eyes were popping out from the unbelievable fight they were viewing. The Briefs were putting on a show for them to be entertained. Bulma couldn't believe her daughter and son were fighting in great fashion just like her father.

The two then back away as the crowd were beginning to cheer for them to continue to fight. They look around everyone's faces to see anticipating and focus sights on the two. They then saw the older Z Fighters in the audiences cheering them on.

"Way to go guys! You're doing great!" shouted Gohan.

"That's my kids!" shouted Bulma proudly.

Vegeta was surprisingly giving them thumbs up before they look at each other in disbelief. Their father was very happy for them, so proud that it's out of character for him to do so.

Bra then looks to her hand to bring out a ki blast and she decides to throw at her brother. Trunks were caught up in the moment that the ki blast hit him on the chest. He felt its sting as he glare at Bra.

"Hey, that wasn't fair. I was caught off guard!" he shouted.

"Well, you have to watch brother or you might get hurt," said Bra before she giggles.

Trunks then grinned as he brought out his own ki and throw it at Bra. Bra saw it coming and she decides to kick it up. It flew up in the sky before it explodes. She then saw Trunks coming toward her as he kicks her on the stomach. She back up before she vanishes when Trunks tried to strike again. He looks around before Bra reappears and hit him at his back with a kick blast. Trunks flew up as he winces by the ki blast, where Bra then jumps high to reach to her brother. The two saw each other before charging at each other again. The crowd were cheering on as Vegeta watch in amuse.

Pan and Marron were cheering for their friend Bra as Goten was cheering for his friends Trunks. Uub can hear the commotion, but he was meditating with Lee as the two were just preparing for their own match. The other fighters watch in awe to see the fighters up in the air and battling against each other.

Trunks and Bra then descend down to the ring again as they charge on another to varieties punches and kicks. Bra manages to punch Trunks on the face as he kicks Bra on the side. The two would manage to hit one another with their strikes, but they hope back to catch a breath. The audiences continue to cheer.

"Look at that audiences, this is the best fight you can get from great fighters!" the ring announcer announced as the audiences cheers.

Trunks and Bra were breathing heavily while looking at the audiences cheering. They know if they keep on going, they would waste energy and the fight will be boring. They look at each other before they didn't go to their fighting stance. The audiences quiet it down as they watch the two fighters just staring at each other. The old Z Fighters were curious of what Trunks and Bra were thinking.

"Hey Trunks, want me to show you something I learn from father!" Bra declared as Trunks look at her confused.

Bra then went to a stance as she put her arms out to Trunks. He went to a fighting stance and begins to charge at her. He didn't want her to get the advantage, so he approaches closely to his sister. As he was close to her, he noticed a smirk on her face as her hands were glowing with ki. Trunks then realize she was doing one of their dad's signature moves.

"Galick Gun!" Bra shouts as the purple energy attack strike at Trunks.

Trunks winced in pain from the energy attack as he was being launched back. He looks to see he was going to crash against the audiences. He tried to hold it back, but it was too strong to hold back. So he decides to try stopping it from moving. He push back to slow it down as the audiences were moving away as Trunks was approaching them. He did whatever he could to hold it in place and throw it in the air. The signature attack flies to the air before it explodes in purple. People were in shock and awe to witness it, but their eyes they look at Trunks as he crashed to the seats of the stadium. Trunks look around to see the audiences look at him. He looks around to see he was out of the ring. He sighs before flying back to the ring in defeat.

"The winner of this match goes to Bra Briefs!" announced the announcer as the crowd cheer for Bra. "And also give a hand for Trunks Briefs for a spectacular match they put together."

The crowd claps their hands for the two fighters. Bra looks around in disbelief as she won the match. She never thought she was going to beat her brother, but it happened and it felt nice. She then notices her brother her and he raise her arm up and point at her to show she was the winner. The old Z Fighters cheer for the two siblings as they clap their hands. The crowd went silent as Vegeta was walking in the arena and in the ring. People look at the adult as his kids look at him wondering what he was going to do. Vegeta approach his kids and he hugs both of them. They didn't know what to do as they hug him back. The audiences cheer for them as Vegeta look at them with a smile.

"You kids have no idea how proud I am to train you. I'm happy to bring two Saiyan fighters to this world."

He then looks at Bra who watches in awe to hear what her father was going to say to her.

"Bra, I'm even more proud to see you fight like a true Saiyan. Keep doing that and your mother and I might give you a new phone."

"Really?!" shouted Bra.

"No, but you made me the happiest father to be alive."

He pat his daughter as she smile back. He then looks at his son.

"Trunks, I know you were holding back. But I'm happy for you to make your sister a great fighter. Thank you."

Vegeta then walk out of the ring and went back in the crowd section. The two Briefs kids were walking in to the waiting room when Bra couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Wait! You were holding back!?" Bra asked in surprise.

"Well I didn't want to ruin your moment," Trunks respond.

"Well, at least I still beat you."

"I know."

As Trunks and Bra enter the room, their friends came to them as they congratulate them for their match.

"You were incredible Bra!" said Pan as Marron nod in agreement.

"Man, I thought you were going to win, but you were great out there," said Goten as he pat his friend's back.

"I know Goten, but she did surprise me back there with the Galick Gun. I couldn't believe she learn that."

"Well, there is the next tournament in three years, which gives you plenty of time to train."

"I know Goten, I know."

Bra felt happy to be congratulated by her father and her Saiyan blood was boiling for more fights along the way.

"Don't you worry dad, I will continue to fight for you. And if I lose, then I will train hard to be the strongest," she thought as Pan and Marron were celebrating her victory.

 


	5. Goku and Krillin’s Kids Face Off: Goten vs. Marron

After Bra's victory celebration, Goten and Marron were ready to walk out of the arena as it was their turn to fight against each other. The two young fighters look around the crowd with much amputation in their eyes.

Goten felt good being in the tournament again because not only he met his father for the first time, but he also became a fighter as well for the first time. Marron was put in the tournament because she wanted to do something for her parents. Seeing how they were a literal power couple, she thought she can be a fighter one day to protect them when they get older. The two young fighters felt great to compete.

"Hey guys, make sure you have fun," said Bra as Pan nods with thumbs up.

"Watch yourself Goten, Marron isn't a normal human fighter," Trunks warns his best friend.

Goten and Marron nods to their peers as they wait for their names to be call out.

"Alright folks, we are in our fourth match and this might be another good match. Stepping in for his third in the tournament is the youngest son of Son Goku, Son Goten. And for her debut match, she is the daughter of Krillin and Android 18. Please give a warm welcome to Marron, with two r's."

The two fighters begin to make their way to the ring as the people watch the young adult Goten with his similar to on and Marron wearing the Turtle go similar of her father while almost look identical to her mother. Killing and Android 18 couldn't help but cheer for their daughter.

"Do your best Marron!" shouted Krillin with happiness.

"Make sure you kick Goten's butt!" shouted Android 18 trying to be funny, which was funny to her as she did face Goten and Trunks when the two were kids.

Marron was feeling better to hear her parents cheering for her. It was a good feeling that was better than anything else in her life besides their unconditional love for her.

"Go easy on her Goten! This is her first match!" shouted Gohan as he knew his brother to be a bit reckless.

Goten lightly chuckle as the two fighters enter the ring. The two then bow down before they set up their fighting stance. The announcer watches the two remembering how Killing and Goku met in the same ring and face each other like their kids.

"Alright people the match will begin..."

He then signals someone to bring three drummers with three staff workers beginning to roll the drums. The sound of the drum beat start slow before they speed it up. Nostalgia hit Krillin as he remembers facing Goku for the first time. Goten and Marron look at each other with a smile as the two can't wait to start. The drums then suddenly stops.

"...Now!"

On cue, Marron first charge at Goten. Goten was surprised as Marron start to kick. Goten quickly blocks and dodges them before he begins to kick towards her. Marron then begins to block Goten kicks. The audiences watch in see to see the two fighters fight so fast that it almost looks like blurs when the two either kick or punch. They watch the young fighters moving around the ring while battling each other. Krillin watch in awe to see his daughter fighting just like him in his younger days. Gohan watch with a smile seeing his little brother fighting.

As Marron tried her best to fight back, Goten manages to connect a punch in her face. It causes Killing and Android 18 to jump out of their seats. They watch their daughter back up as she flips away from Goten before she stand on her feet. She touches her face feeling the impact of Goten's fist.

"You are going to pay for that...! Goten?"

Marron looks around to see her opponent disappear. She looks around as the audience also wonders where Goku's second son went. Marron then felt something behind. She quickly ducks down as Goten miss his kick. He tried to strike on her, but Marron disappears to punch his back. Goten felt a great impact of pain before he and Marron disappear to fight each other in afterimages. The audiences were still silence in awe of the fight as the old Z Fighters were cheering on.

"Come on Marron!" cheered Killing and Android 18.

"You can do it Goten!" cheered Gohan and Chi-Chi.

"This is fun for Buu to watch," said Buu entertained.

In the waiting room, the young Z Fighters were cheering for the both of them as the other fighters were starting to rethink of returning the tournament.

Bulls and Vegeta were enjoying watch the two family cheer for their family member. Goten and Marron reappears in the middle of the ring as they stare at each other again.

"Wow, this is another best fighter to remember!" the announcer said as people cheer for them.

"Wow, you almost got me there Goten," said Marron with a smile.

"You're telling me, I thought you were going to take me out when you strike first," Goten added with a smile as well.

The audience was still cheering as the two fighters then went to their stance again. This time, Marron quickly charge to Goten with an elbow. Goten slap her elbow away, but her knee manage to hit on his stomach to cause him to grunt. He hops back before as he launch himself up. Marron quickly did the same. The two young fighters went up close to the sky. Goten stop in midair and try to swing his fist at Marron. She then disappears before his fist made the connection. Goten was surprised before Marron reappear with a karate chop to his neck. Goten was launched down from the attack, yet he safely lands with his feet. He runs his neck and look up to see Marron charging for him.

The third half human half Saiyan grinned in delight to see Martin was doing okay before he leaps up heading for her. The daughter of Krillin knew how fast Goten was heading for her. She tried to stop, but she blocks a power punch from her opponent. She was launched back up before Goten appear above her and slam her down. Marron screams as her body was pull down hard by the slam. She looks down to see Goten waiting for her to come to her. She has to think of a way to stop herself from getting to Goten. Marron then got an idea.

Goten wait for Marron to approach to him so he can do his combo set. As he then jump to the air, Marron was sucking air itself. Goten notices this but still charge at Krillin's daughter. As he was approaching her, Marron's body change its form to be round, which cause Goten to miss his target as he just pass her. Marron then exhales all the air of her body. The audience looks confused and strange to see her change like that.

Krillin begins to chuckle quietly while Android 18 had no clue what she did.

"What was that Krillin?" asked Android 18.

"That is what I called the balloon technique. I created myself when I need to slow down in case someone fast would try to hit me in midair," Krillin explained as he smile to see his daughter lands on her feet in the ring. “I used that against Goku when we fought each other in the tournament.”

Goten also landed in the ring, but he was surprised that Marron was able to stop herself after he push her down hard.

"Whoa, I never knew you can do that!" exclaimed Goten.

"Thank you for noticing. I learn that from my father," said Marron with a smile on her face.

"Well, you're going to have to do more along the way."

Goten started to run to Marron as she was ready to defend herself. When he was close to her, Marron goes for the punch. Goten then disappear and reappear above her. He drops a leg on her, yet Marron manages to block it with her arms cross above her. The power of the kick caused her to go down on one knee and the ring to crack. Marron then quickly grabs his leg and brought him down for her fist to collide with his stomach. Goten gasp for air before he drop to the ground.

"Hey referee, start counting!" shouted Android 18 while pointing at the down Goten.

The referee looks at her before he starts to count.

"1...2...3..."

Before the referee could finish, Goten push himself back up and set up his fighting stance.

"Man, you know you to punch hard just like your mother," mentioned the son of Goku while he rubs his stomach.

"What can I say, my mother is a hard hitter," said Marron as she set up her fighting stance just like her mother's.

The two then charge at each other once again. The crowd goes wild as they were trying to choose who was going to win this fight. Some says Goten, other says Marron, but the old Z Fighters were just enjoying the match. Marron manages to hit Goten with a kick in the ribs and a punch on the face, as Goten manage to hit her with a hit on her stomach and a kick to the face. The two were trading blows at each other before they back up to catch their breath.

Marron observed Often as she notices he still have some fighting spirit left him. She has to think of a way to at least weaken him. She begins to hop her way to the half Saiyan before she kick. Her kick was useless however as Goten move aside and karate chop her to the ring. She jump back up to try land a punch on him, but he grab her and throw her away from him. She landed in the ring frustrated how he manages to stop her from winning the match.

"There has to be a way Goten won't see me coming to him," she thought as Goten was slowly walking towards her. "Actually, there is one thing I haven't tried."

Goten was going to charge at Marron, but he notice she put her hands her side as she bend down.

"KAME..."

"Marron, you can't be serious?!"

"HAME..."

Goten then start to set his father's signature move.

"KAME...HAME..."

"HA!"

"HA!"

The two fighters set off their Kamehameha waves. The power beams then crash to each other as the audience watch the breathtaking visual beam struggle. Martin and Goten continues to push their power beams at each other while the beams flash. Goten then push it forward for his beam to push towards Marron's direction. The beam then disappears with smile quickly facing away. Goten then saw in front of him the ring burned and the audience's look of shock with their hair messy from being close to the beam struggle, but no Marron. Goten lower his arms and expect Marron to reappear, but he then felt a great impact on his arm. He turns to his side to see Marron kick at his arm as it bends wrong.

"Oh my goodness, Marron have broken Goten's arm with a powerful kick!" exclaimed the announcer as the audience watch in shock.

Goten drops to one knee as he place a hand on the broken arm. Marron then notices this and looks in shock as much as everyone else in the arena.

"Goten! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"No, no, it's okay. It's my fault for getting distracted," Goten said as he grabs his arm and bend it back. Martin and everyone cringed with Goten scream in pain. He looks at his arm one more time to see he could move it correctly. "You should be proud... It's tough to break a Saiyan arm... But you are the daughter of Krillin and Android 18."

Marron chuckled lightly before the two fighters charge at each other once again. Marron kick at Goten, but he dodge it. He then goes for a punch, but Marron dodges it too. They both jump to the air again as they continue to brawl. The fast punches and kicks were keeping people in suspense seeing how fast they were striking at each other. Marron then manages to punch Goten on the stomach before she descends to the ground. She looks up to see Goten disappear. She looks around expecting him to reappear, but she doesn't see him.

"Goten? Where are you?" asked Marron as she was ready to punch the younger brother of Gohan. She looks around while the crowd watches.

Then out of nowhere, Goten reappear as he did a palm attack on her stomach. Marron was launched back before she fell off the ring. The whole crowd watch in disbelief as Marron looks around to notice she was out of the ground.

"It seems that Marron is out. The winner of the match is Goten!" the announcer announced with the audiences cheer for the winner. Marron was getting up, but she look up to see Goten lending a hand.

She accepts it as she was brought up to the ring with Goten raising her arm up.

"I didn't have an easy match with her. She might lose in this match, but later on she can win," Goten speak as the crowd cheer on.

Marron felt happy to have a childhood friend support her. She blushed in embarrassment before the two were waiting back to the waiting room. As the two enter, they were greeted by their friends as they bother were in a group hug.

"That was cool! The way you guys just punching and kicking each other! I was guessing who was going to win," said Bra.

"You did good Marron. I thought you were going to win, but you still have enough to at least fight off uncle Goten," said Pan as she pat her friends back.

"You were great Goten, but I think you need to train more," recommend Trunks as Goten scratch the back of his neck.

"Yeah I should do that," said Goten as he chuckles.

 


	6. The Start of a Rookie Fighter; Lee’s First Match

After Goten's victory, two fighters made their way to the match. One fighter was named The Animal; a fat man who was mostly hair on the body with red shirt tights and boots. The other fighter was the 123 Dude; a young adult who was wearing a rainbow tight pants and a blue jacket with the 123 on the back. The fighters walk in the ring and were ready to fight one another.

In the waiting room, Lee and Uub were still meditating before they heard an evil laugh. They open their eyes and look to see the fighters Buster and the Dynamic Kid looking at them with grins.

"Look at you guys," said Buster "You think you can win just because you have learn some martial arts. Big deal, I learn some martial arts myself."

"Me too," said Dynamite Kid; a mid-20 year old guy who is wearing red pants, black shirt, black boots, and a sunglasses with a red long Mohawk. "I will destroy you guys!"

The two fighters were laughing at the two young fighters.

"Oh, well I hope to have a good match against you guys," Lee simple said as he just smiles.

"Why are you smiling? You should be scare little man. This is where real fighters fight," said Dynamic Kid.

"You guys are real fighters, oh please. I know many fighters that are way better than you guys," spoke Uub as he stood up to face with the two fighters eye to eye. "You guys only care about the money."

"You might be right, but it's also destroying a weakling like you," Buster added as he pointed at Lee, whom stood up to look up to the fighter.

"I'm not weakling. I'm a trained fighter who was taught by my grandmother," said Lee as he glare at Buster

"Your grandmother trained you? HAHAHA! That's the dumbest thing I ever heard."

"She's a good fighter. She could beat you guys up in couple of seconds."

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!" shouted Lee in anger while the two stare at eye to eye.

In the ring the 123 Dude was crushed by the Animal, who was sitting on top of him. The 123 Dude was tapping out as the crowd felt sorry for him.

"The winner of this match is the Animal," the announcer announced as the Animal walk back to the waiting room as the 123 Dude was carry under a stretcher. "Now for our next match, we have new fighter making his debut. His name is Lee as his opponent is none other than the bone breaking fighter known as Buster."

The crowd cheers as Buster grins with thoughts of making Lee cry like a baby. The two fighters exit the room as they made their way to the arena.

"Man, I can't wait to embarrass this kid. He's going to be so sad that his good for nothing grandmother trained him," thought Buster.

"I hope I make Grandma proud," thought Lee as the two fighters walk in the ring.

Uub watch in the waiting room to see what Lee was going to do. His grandmother was happy to see him up in the ring. Lee now down, but Buster didn't as he was cracking his knuckle. Lee set himself on a crane fighting stance. The old Z Fighters watch as they look at the young kid who was going to fight against a grown man.

"Oh no, that boy is going to get hurt," worried Chi-Chi as she believe the boy wasn't going to win.

"He looks like Pan's age, but can he actually fight?" mentioned Bulma.

"I think he can fight. Look at his stance, it's a good stance and I could feel his ki," said Krillin as he was eager to watch.

"I could too, as if he was trained by a good master," said Gohan as he can feel good amount of ki in the boy.

Meanwhile, the crowd was cheering for Buster as he was infamous for breaking opponent's bones. He raises his arms as the crowd cheers more. Lee look around to see no one cheering for him except for his grandmother.

"You can do it Lee! Remember what I taught you!" cheered his grandmother as he blush in embarrassment.

Buster saw an old woman and looks back at Lee.

"That's your grandmother? I'm feeling so sorry that you were trained by that woman. She might give you a good training. In fact, she could just be an old lady who's probably going to die alone," state Buster as he laugh.

Lee look at him with a glare as he clenches his fist. His grandma is the only family member he has, and he didn't want anyone to disrespect her. He doesn't care if his opponent could break bones, he care to live up to his name and help his grandmother.

"Alright fighters, begin to fight!" the announcer shouted.

The two fighters stare at each other as the crowd watch in silence. Buster went to his boxer stance as he begins to walk around the boy. Lee only looks at him while in his fighting stance while Buster chuckle as he stay behind Lee ready to strike. Lee sense him and he jump up. Buster's strike misses his target as he looks up to see a foot coming to him. Lee kick Buster on the face as he land back to the ground. Buster holds his face in pain. He felt his nose in pain as he look at Lee with a glare, which the boy wasn't facing him.

"You're going to pay for that!" he shouted as he ran to Lee.

Lee then crotch down and sweep Buster's leg. The older fighter fell to the floor on his stomach before he felt a greater pain on his back. Lee jump on his back hard as he got off him. The crowd was in shock to see a young teen beating up an older fighter. It was normal for Pan to do it, but this kid?

Buster got back up with pain aching in his body as his decision was to charge at Lee once again. The man was punching left and right, but Lee manage move away from each punch. The two fighters were approaching the edge of the ring. The crowd watches in worry as they see Lee standing on the edge, as Buster chuckled maniacally.

"This is the end for you! I may not break you, but I will beat you!"

Buster punch forward, but Lee duck as he lift Buster off his feet and throw him off the ring. The fighter landed hard on the ground as he gasps for air. Lee look around the crowd as they had their eyes popping out and their mouths wide open.

"Woo! That's my grandson!" Lee's grandmother cheered before the crowd cheer for his victory.  
"The winner of this match is Lee!" the ring announcer shouted as Lee now his head to the crowd before he walks to the waiting room.

As he enters the room, Uub walk up to him and pay his back.

"That was great Lee! How did you learn to fight like that?" Uub asked.

Lee smiles as he says, "My grandmother taught me."

The young Z Fighters look at the interaction between Lee and Uub. They smile to see Uub made a new a friend to talk with, and they could also talk with him too. The way Lee fought seems like he was trained by a great master.

 


	7. The Second Shining Star; Uub vs. Dynamic Kid

The next two fighters went to the area as the next match happened. As Lee felt happy to have Uub as a friend for celebrating his win, he then notice the group Uub was with was approaching to him. The group was unique as there was the experienced fighters who enter the in the 25th tournament Trunks and Goten, the new fighters Bra and Marron, and the granddaughter of Mr. Satan and Son Goku. He looks at them in awe as they have display great fights already in the beginning matches.

"Lee, these are my friends. Trunks, Goten, Bra, Marron, and Pan," Uub introduce them to Lee.

"Holy Kami, you guys are one of the greatest fighters of today! It's an honor to meet you all," Lee spoke as he bows at each and every one of the young Z Fighters, which they were happy to be given a good complainant. "My name is Lee."

"Why thank you Lee, we are thankful to meet," spoke Trunks as he reach his hand to Lee. "We thought we could meet you since you have been hanging with Uub for a while."

"Well it's great to meet you guys," spoke Lee as he shakes Trunks' hand.

The half Saiyan felt something in Lee that made him realize he wasn't like the other human fighters, and it surprised him. There was good ki in him, and there was plenty of it. Lee was also surprised to feel so much power in Trunks. Trunks let go Lee's hand as Goten and Marron walk up to him.

"Man, you and Marron were great fighting out there," said Lee.

"Thanks Lee, we both trained really hard by our family members," spoke Goten as he was the one who shake hands with him. 'Whoa, this young guy has been training hard too.'

'Wow, Goten is also strong like Trunks' Lee thought as Goten move.

"It's true what Goten said. Our family has train us to be fighting machines," said Marron as she shook her hand with Lee. 'This kid has great ki. He'll be able to be near the semi-finals'

'Her ki is lower than Trunks and Goten, but she's still strong. I can't wait to introduce them to grandma.'

Lee then walk up to Bra as Bra looks at the boy eye to eye. For some reason, Lee felt like she could stare down to his soul with her eyes. Those eyes look like an eye of a highly trained fighter. Lee could feel how tough Bra is and he was shaken by the thought of it.

"You were great there Lee. I knew that fool was going to lose, even though I could have beaten him in a second," Bra said in a monotone voice.

"O-oh, why thanks," he respond as he and Bra shake hands as well.

'This kid has a pretty good amount of ki for a human fighter,' Bra thought as she moves away.

Lee on the other hand was shock to feel so much in Bra. It felt unbelievable to have that much ki in her. That made her even more fearful to encounter. He really has to be careful not to upset. He then looks at Pan, which she smiles to meet, calming him down with good vibe.

"It's good to meet you Lee, and you know who I am," spoke Pan.

"Of course, you are the granddaughter of Mr. Satan and Son Goku!" Lee responds. "My grandmother told me many stories of Son Goku, a fighter who lost the 21st and the 22nd tournament in the finals when he was a kid, but he won the 23rd tournament against King Piccolo's son, a powerful being."

The two young fighters shake their hands. Pan was surprised of how many ki he has, but it was nothing to how Lee react to know how powerful Pan is.

'Holy cow, Uub and these fighters are so powerful. I don't know if I'm able to battle against them with grandma's training.'

Meanwhile, behind the crowd was the Dynamic Kid who was anger how Lee defeated Buster.

'Alright kid, if you wanted to beat up my friend, I'll just have to beat up yours' he thought as he grinned evilly. 

* * *

“The winner of this match is Kung Fu Lamar!" announced the announcer as an African fighter with yellow baggy pants, blue shoes, and black wrist band raise his arms in victory.

The fighter walk back in the waiting room as Uub and Dynamic Kid were next to enters the ring. The two fighters made their way in the arena while Dynamic Kid glares at Uub.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, our last beginning match is going to between the Dynamic Kid and Uub."

The two fighters made their way in the ring as the whole Z Fighters watch in the crowd and in the waiting room. Lee wanted to see how Uub was going to fight as the rest was going to enjoy Uub beating the Dynamite Kid. The two fighters stare to each other while the crowd watches.

"You can do it Uub! Buu believes," cheered Buu as the crowd watch the pink alien.

"You can do it Uub! I also believe in you," cheered Lee in the waiting room.

Uub smile to have Buu cheering, but he hears a chuckle from the Dynamite Kid.

"Your friend was lucky to beat Buster, but I'm going to beat you up so hard you will have to be at a hospital!" the Dynamic Kid claimed as he was in his fighting stance.

"I would to see you try," said Uub as he went to his fighting stance.

The two fighters were staring eye to eye as the match starts. The Dynamic Kid begins the match by charging to Uub. He begins to throws fist at the young Z Fighter, but Uub dodge the punches left to right. The crowd watches in disbelief how the punches aren't connecting to Uub. The old Z Fighters watch in amazed for how long the Dynamic Kid as going to stop. For a few seconds, the Dynamic punches were getting slow and he was out of breath.

"How... are you able... to dodge my punches?" the Dynamic Kid asked in frustration.

"You were slow in your punches," Uub simply told him before he put his fist on the Dynamic Kid stomach.

The fighter watch as Uub’s fist was barely an inch away from his stomach, but when Uub hit his stomach softly he felt his air being taken out of his body. The punch was powerful at the Dynamic was backing away slowly while holding his stomach in agony.

"What the heck..." the Dynamic Kid didn't finish as he fell to the ring.

Uub watch as the referee begins to count.

"1... 2... 3..."

Lee was amazed how quick Uub took down his opponent and he barely did it with one punch.

"4... 5... 6..."

The young Z Fighters in the waiting room knew how Uub wasn't going to be easy on them.

"7... 8... 9..."

Uub begins to leave the ring as the crowd watch in shock that Uub was going to win just like how Pan won her match.

"10! The winner of this match is Uub!"

The old Z fighters, including Buu, cheered for the fighter as everyone was complete silence from the shock.


	8. The First Quater Final Match; Pan vs. Mr. Universe

Uub enter the waiting room to see the other fighters on one side of the room frighten by his incredible display of power with a single punch while his friends on the other side celebrate his victory. The fighter walks to his friends to see Lee approaching him.

"That was amazing! How did you do that?" Lee asked in excitement.

"Well, I used all my energy to lay that punch Lee. You can use your energy to do many things. You just got to train," Uub replied.

"That's right Lee, if you train hard enough, then you can do whatever crazy things you want to do," spoke Goten as he pat Uub on the back.

On the other side of the room was Mr. Universe who couldn't believe this people. They can do many crazy yet powerful things that he couldn't do. He knew by watching each fight these young fighters have done they aren't normal fighters. It doesn't make sense, for he thought he was the most strongest and powerful fighter that he only knows. He couldn't let these kids just run over him like he's nothing. He's Mr. Universe and he will be victorious.

Back in the arena, the ring announcer walk in the ring as the crowd watches what he will say next.

"Alright folks, we are now in the quarter finals. That means that we have 6 matches with twelve fighters left," he announced as the crowd cheers. "So, our first semi match will be Pan against Mr. Universe!"

Pan and Mr. Universe begin to walk their way to the arena. Gohan, Videl and Chi-Chi were cheering for the family member as she tried to look away while having a smile on her face with embarrassment from their affection. Mr. Universe look around to see most of the crowd was cheering for Pan, which he glares at her.

'What makes her special? She's nothing more than a young teenager.' thought the opponent as the two fighters walk in the ring.

The two fighters stare at each other as they bow down. The crowd begins to silence as they wait for the match to start. Vegeta look at Pan as she was setting her fighting stance. Her stance reminds him that of Goku when he first met the Saiyan who was raised from Earth.

'Kakarot would be so proud of her if he was here,' thought Vegeta as waited for his rival's granddaughter to fight.

"Begin!”

Pan was ready to fight when Mr. Universe begin to laugh loudly. She stops doing her fighting stance as her opponent look at her with much hate.

"I can't believe I'm fighting a kid. I'm Mr. Universe damn it! I'm supposed to fight stronger opponents, but here I am facing a little girl," Mr. Universe spoke.

Gohan and Videl were in disbelief that this man was going to insult their daughter like that. Gohan felt like going to that ring to give him the piece of his mind, but Videl hold him down. Chi-Chi also wanted to go up to that guy and beat him down, but Bulma hold her down as well. In the waiting room, Goten was also being hold back by Trunks and Bra as he didn't like how Mr. Universe insulted her.

"Goten, you need to relax," said Trunks.

"No, that guy is going to regret what he said to my niece!"

In the ring, Pan just glare at Mr. Universe as he laughs.

"You may be the granddaughter of the two tournament winner, but I'm Mr. Universe! I will tear up apart if you tried to fight me. You are a weak pathetic girl. You should just train to be a mother instead of a fighter."

Marron, Uub and Lee couldn't believe this guy was going to insult Pan like that. They knew what Pan was capable of and angering her would be much worse. Pan then something as she begins to crack her knuckles and glare at him with daggers.

"If you think you can tear me apart, and then how about you do it," spoke Pan as Mr. Universe grins at her.

"I will," he whispered before he begins to run towards Pan.

The opponent did a battle cry as he begins to swing his fist as Pan dodges the punches. He continues to swing as Pan continues to dodge each strike. The crowd watches in disbelief how quick Pan was dodging Mr. Universe's punches. Mr. Universe continues to strike, but he was begins to slow down. Each punch was beginning to get weaker and weaker as Mr. Universe sweat before he stops to take a breather. He breathes heavily while Pan grinned at him.

"What's wrong, can't lay a punch on a girl," Pan mentioned while Mr. Universe glare at her.

"I will... But I need... a minute or two..."

Mr. Universe looks down on the floor as his hands claw against the ring. He then scream and swing a punch, but Pan catch it. Mr. Universe tries to get his fist out of her grip, but she begins to grip his fist tightly. Mr. Universe felt his knuckles breaking as he cries in pain. He fell to the floor as Pan continues to grip his fist tightly as his fist was begin to bleed.

"You think you're a better fighter, but I bet you never trained to be here," Pan sneered.

Gohan saw the look on Pan's face seeing a death stare and an angered expression while growling at her opponent. He never thought he would see her like this. She was like Goku, who was always cheerful but this was something different.

"Alright! Alright! I quit!" Mr. Universe cried as he was beginning to have tears in his eyes.

Pan however didn't hear his cries as she continues to squeeze his hand. Gohan felt something wrong with his daughter.

"Pan stops it right now!" he shouted.

Pan look around to see her father look at her with widen eyes. She then saw her hands crushing Mr. Universe as it was bleed. She let go and look around to see the crowd looking at her scared and terrified. Pan then back away from her opponent and begin to walk to the waiting room. Mr. Universe holds his hand as medics came to help him get out of the ring. Vegeta was also surprised to see what happened to Pan. He didn't why she was like that. He thought it was the insult he said that made her furious, but then he saw her eyes. Her eyes look different from the innocent eyes she has. Those eyes were something else.

"Um... The winner of this match is Son Pan," the ring announcer spoke, but that didn't get the audience's attention.

In the waiting room, the other fighters were terrified when Pan enters the room. The Z Fighters look at Pan in shock. Pan didn't felt comfortable seeing how everyone was looking at her. She then begins to walk away and exit the waiting room. Goten wanted to talk to his niece, but he realized that he was going up next in the tournament. He looks at the arena to see his brother Gohan and Videl exiting from the crowd. Maybe they were going to talk with her. They are her parents after all.

 


	9. The Battles of Goku and Vegeta’s Kids: Goten vs. Bra

Goten watch Pan leave the waiting room. He wanted to go to her and talk to her, but he felt his arms being tug. He looks to see Lee with a curious expression.

"Aren't you going up next?" asked Trunks innocently. "You are going to face Bra, right?"

Goten look to see Bra getting ready with some stretches and practicing her punches. The uncle just wants to go and talk to Pan with his brother, but he realized he has a match coming up right at this very moment.

"Don't worry about Pan right now. Your brother got this and you have a match coming up," informed Marron as Uub nods to agree.

"But guys, she's like a little sister to me and I don't want her to feel so bad," said Goten. "What kind of uncle would I be if I didn't help me niece."

"It's okay Goten, you just need to take a deep breath and then let it out. That's what I do if I worry a lot," mentioned Lee with a smile.

Goten look at the young fighter before he sigh. He begins to take a deep breath. He holds it for three seconds before he let it out slowly. He repeats it again to fully relax.

"Alright, I'm relaxed."

* * *

"Now for the second quarter-final match, we have Bra Briefs against Son Goten," the ring announcer spoke as the two fighters begin to make their way to the ring.

The crowd was cheering for the two as they have witness what those fighters did in their previous match. Vegeta grinned to see his second child against Goku's second child. The prince of all Saiyans still have a little rivalry on Goku and his family and now seeing his daughter take on one of Goku's sons was going to be an entertaining fight for him to witness. The two enter the ring as the crowd start to quiet it down.

"Hey Bra, make sure you give me everything you got," spoke Goten as he did a turtle fighting stance.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I want to fight you at full power," spoke Bra as she went to a familiar fighting stance that Vegeta used to do.

"Begin!"

The fighters stare at each other for a quick second before the two quickly charge at each other. They both begin to throw fist and kicks at each other. The crowd was bewildered at how fast these fighters were striking at each other, and at the same time how quick they were also blocking most of their strikes. The two leap back before they launch at each other once again. This time they just crush each other before they jump back and leap at each other again. The crowd watches to two fighters bouncing back and to each other.

Bra then stops in the middle of the ring and begin to shoot many ki blast. Goten saw the ki blasts coming to him and he begin to hit each ki blast up to the sky. The ki would explode in the sky like fireworks with the crowd amazed. Goten hit the last ki blast up to the sky to see Bra disappear. He looks around before he jump up to see Bra was going to kick him from behind. The blue-haired look up at Goten with a smirk before she too jumps up to charge at Goten. The two fighters continue to fight each other up in the air. People were cheering as Vegeta was happy for his daughter to give Goten's run for his money.

While the two Saiyan continue to fight, Goten disappear and reappear behind Bra. Bra tries ti swing a fist at him, but he grabs her arm and begins to spin her. Goten sped up his spin before he throw Bra down to the ring. Bra quickly adjusts herself to land on her feet, but she didn't see Goten charging at her with a kick. The kick connects to her as she fly towards the audience. Goten charge at her, but Bra then stop in midair as she turns to a Super Saiyan. She then charge at Goten with a fist, which it connect to his jaw. Goten was launch back before he descend to the ring and turn to a Super Saiyan as well.

"Hey, you can't just go Super Saiyan all the time when you are in deep trouble," spoke Goten as Bra descends to the ring and face him eye to eye.

"Yes I can. A Super Saiyan is a transformation that a Saiyan can use to beat their opponents," said Bra.  
  
"By the way, I wanted you to fight at full power."

"Alright Bra, if you say so."

The two golden fighters stare at each other with grins on their faces before they charge at each other once more. This time, this seem to disappear as rapid shock waves were appearing everywhere around the ring. Flash of yellow flash in everywhere shock waves with the crowd in awe to watch before Goten and Bra crash their fist at each other. The impact causes the middle of the ring to crack. Goten then begin to attach Bra as she blocks his attack. Bra then attacks Goten, which he was blocking her, attacks as well.

"Come on Bra! You can do it!" cheered Bulma.

"Come on Goten, remember the training Gohan and I have given you. You can win!" cheered Chi-Chi.

The kids of Goku and Vegeta then jump back to take a breath. The crowd continues to cheer for the great display of fighting in the match. In the waiting room, Lee was in shock to see how powerful Bra and Goten was getting while the others watch as the fight continues.

"Wow, this is one of the greatest fights in this tournament history," spoke the ring announcer.

Vegeta notice Bra was making a different stance as she was breathing. Her arms were up on her sides and her legs were apart. He then look at Goten to see he go to his fighting stance.

"Man, I never knew you were this strong Bra, but I'm still going to beat you," spoke Goten as he charge at her.

'Oh Goten, you have no idea what's coming to you,' thought Bra as she begins to scream.

Goten stop as he watch Bra's aura changing shape. Bra continues to scream as her body was becoming big and muscular. Goten couldn't believe what Bra just did as she grins at Goten before she charge at him. Goten jump back as she swing a punch down to the ring. The ring created a big crack where she lands her punch before she continues to charge as Goten.

"What's wrong Goten, are you scared to fight a girl?" asked Bra sarcastically. "This is an upgrade Super Saiyan form I learn from my dad."

Goten slightly flinch as Bra appear behind him. He swings a fist at her, but she catches it easily. Goten did another swing with his other fist, but Bra also catch the punch. The older fighter tried to push Bra back, yet Bra doesn't budge. Goten tried to rise his energy as his aura begins to glow more in effort to be free. Bra smirk at his efforts before she begin to swing him around. She sped her spins before throwing Goten in the air.

Goten scream as she fly to the sky while Bra fly towards him. She quickly knee him in the stomach, punch him in his face and did an elbow strike o0n his head before she kick him down. Goten ache in pain before Bra fly back to the ring and held her fist up. Goten tried to stop himself from falling, but her fist collide with his stomach. Goten gasp as his air was taken away from him from the blow. Bra then moves her fist back as he fell to the floor.

'My goodness, she is stronger than she used to be,' thought Goten while he holds his stomach. 'I need to think of a way to either knock her out or take her out of the ring.'

Bra looks down to see Goten slowly getting up. Before Bra could react, Goten suddenly throw a ki blast on her face. Vegeta was shock to see his daughter yell in pain. She winces by the burn sensation from the ki blast while covering her face as Goten quickly jump back. He then begins to scream as his ki begin to rise. His aura continues to glow as the ring was cracking and the rubles flow up. Bra finally stops covering her face with burn marks as she witness Goten glowing brightly. The light fades as it shows Goten in Super Saiyan 2. His golden hair was a bit longer and statics was surrounding him. The audience stares at Goten with eyes bulging out.

"Have I told you that I was still holding back Bra? Now I'll give you my full power," spoke Goten with a smirk on his face.

"Wait! How did you-"

"I was trained by Gohan. He helps me trained for this tournament and even if you beat me from this match, Pan also achieves Super Saiyan 2. Now I hope you get to face me now with my form."

In a flash, Goten charge at Bra and landed a punch on Bra in the stomach. Bra gasp for air before Goten kicks her. She was launch back before Goten reappear behind her and punch her. She launch forward before he reappears again to give her an elbow strike on the face. Vegeta was beginning to get angry at Goten for humiliating Bra and beating her up. Bulma notice this and hold his arm.

"Vegeta, don't do anything dumb that would cause a scene," Bulma whispered.

"But that fool is trying to make my daughter look weak," he whisper as he watches his daughter still getting beat up by Goten.

Bra manage to throw many ki blast at Goten, but the ki blast didn't faze him as he then charge at Bra once again. The young Saiyan fighter tries to dodge his punches and kicks, but they were too fast for her. Goten then kick her up and begin to form a super attack.

"KAME... HAME... HA!"

The blue ki beam head towards Bra as she was flying up. She look up and stop her herself. The beam was getting close for her to move, so she crosses her arms in front of her to embrace the attack. The beam collides with her which caused a big explosive wave. The audience watches the explosion and continues to watch if Bra blocks it. The smoke fades away to see a damage Bra still up in the air. Her clothes were torn and many burn marks was on her while she was breathing heavily.

"Wow Bra, you are pretty strong to withstand the Kamehameha," Goten compliment her. "But you need to be careful, or you could have been seriously hurt."

Bra glare at the older half Saiyan, and in response he smiles innocently at her. She clenches her fist feeling rage building in her.

"You know what Goten, you can shoot me with many ki blast, many Kamehameha, but you will never bring my Saiyan pride down! I will not lose to you! I'm the princess of all Saiyans!"

Vegeta was so proud to hear that from his daughter as she begins to scream in rage. Her aura was glowing with static appearing. The audience closes their eyes as her aura was shining brighter than the sun. With a flash, Bra became Super Saiyan 2. Goten was amazed to see Bra achieve a new form with his Saiyan blood pumping for this fight.

"Alright Bra, now you are twice as strong as you used to be," spoke Goten before Bra stare at him like daggers.

Goten gulp as Bra charge at him. The two starts to strike each other with the audience still amazed how these two fighters were given their best shots. Goten lands a hard punch on Bra's stomach as Bra give him a hard punch on the stomach as well. The two continues to strike each other before the two landed a punch on each other's face. The two back away with the audience cheering them for more.

"I can't believe they want more," said Goten as he looks at the audiences.

"Well at least we are giving them a fight, how about we finish this with a big bang," spoke Bra with a smirk before she disappears. Goten look around before Bra reappear in front of him and held her hand to him.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

The powerful energy sphere strike at Goten as he held his hands in front of him to hold back the attack. The ki blast was pushing him back. He looks behind to see he was getting close to the edge of the ring. He continues to push forward, but it explodes on his face. He was send fly to the audience, which he handed hard on the seats. His body aches with burn mark on his body before returning to his normal form.

"My Kami, the winner of this fight is Bra Briefs!"

The crowd cheers from Bra's victory while some was helping Goten getting up from the seats. Vegeta begin to cheer loudly before he stop himself and pretend it didn't happen. Bulma giggled at him which he blushed in embarrassment. Goten was bring up by some of the audience before he saw Bra flying towards him in her normal form.

"Alright you right Goten?" she asked as she held her hand to him.

"I'm good," he replied as he grab her hand and stood up. "Boy, I never thought you were this powerful, but you still have Pan to face."

"I know and I'll be ready, but I'm also worry about her."

 


	10. Pan’s Issue

Pan begins to fly up in the sky away from the tournament with tears in her eyes. She realized what she has done and it was because of one little insult. What made her snap that caused her to feel like tear the guy apart. She doesn't know why, but when he called her a non-fighter she wanted to show him or humiliate him that she was, but something in her told her to break him. Maybe is the fact that she still miss her grandpa. Her grandpa has spent more time training with Uub when she was five. She thought she wasn't to see him, but he always visit once a week to get her to train with him. And when she got the chance to spend times with him, he was a kid and she would make fun of him for it. But when he left with Shenron

Pan stop fly up to the air to see she was close to Earth's orbit and was close to go out in space. She looks down to see the land and sea of the world looks so small to her. She looks ahead to stare at the planet and smile for a bit with her tears strolling down her cheeks. She took a breath and she begins to fly around the earth. She used to do this to train herself to be fast. She always has done it when she feels like she was going to train with her father or when Goku was still training with Uub. It was a small hobby for her to become fast and it help her calm down. She continues to fly as she did her first full lap around the world, but she stop to feel two energy arriving. She looks to see her parents fly to her.

"Sweetie, what happened out there?" asked Videl who was worry about her daughter.

"Nothing mom," Pan replied as she turn her back on them.

"Pan, if something is bothering you, you can always tell us what it is," spoke Gohan approaching to his daughter.

"There's nothing wrong dad. That guy got over my head and-"

'You're still thinking about grandpa," Gohan assumed as Pan was quiet.

"It has nothing to do with grandpa."

"I think it does Pan. I know you miss him. I miss him too, but we need to continue with our lives."

"But why does he have to leave with the dragon?!" Pan shouted at her father angrily.

Videl wanted to talk with Pan, but Gohan held his hand up. Gohan then fly up to Pan and hug her tightly. Pan begins to cry on his shoulder as Gohan comfort her in his arms.

"He wanted to go so he could train. He wants to be the strongest. Who knows, maybe he will come back and visit us someday."

“For how much longer dad before he will? I feel like he's never going to come back to us. I feel like he doesn't want to come back to train with Shenron."

"He will Pan, and he wouldn't like seeing you like this."

Gohan let go his hug while patting Pan's head.

"Just remember Pan, he's always with us in our hearts," said Gohan as he place his hand on his chest.

Pan smile that his father help her comfort her. She was really glad to have a dad like her. Although he may have his embarrassing moment (*cough* Great Saiyaman *cough*), he help her and Goten trained for the tournament. He helps her get Super Saiyan 2 when he made her mad that grandpa was not coming back. He was sorry for it but he had to do it to get her to be stronger. Thinking about grandpa made her feel like she has a strong connection to him. She trains a lot become of him and she continues to do it now. She looks at her dad with a smile, but she feels like she needs to hang with her parents a bit more.

"Hey dad would like to race with me around the world?" asked Pan.

"I sure will, and would like to join us Videl," Gohan spoke as all eyes were on Videl.

"No thank you, I would like to see you guys bond like fathers and daughters," she replied as the two Saiyans were lining up to start their little race.

"Alright dad, first person to fly around the world wins."

"Okay Pan."

The two waited for the moment before Pan said, "Go!"

The two begin to fly quickly in a flash with Videl smiling at Gohan helping their daughter still coping with Goku being out of the picture.

 


	11. Lee’s True Power; Lee vs. The Animal

Lee was surprise to witness the power of both Bra and Goten. Their so call Super Saiyan 2 form create so much attention he notice every single person watching them was either entertain to see one of the biggest match ever or frighten how reckless they could be. Was Lee afraid of it? He was being horrified to see how powerful they are, but he won't let that bother him. If they became strong by training hard, then he too will train as hard as he can reach until he met his limit.

Bra and Goten enter the waiting room with Bra having Goten's arm around her shoulders as the half Saiyan was definitely hurt but could still walk. The two look like they have enter a great war which the other fighters were very aware how powerful they are. Marron and Trunks approach them to congratulate the two, but Hub out his hand on Lee's shoulder.

"Hey Lee, are you feeling okay?" Uub asked, which Lee look at the two half Saiyans smiling in joy. "I know you might feel overwhelmed by their powers, but don't worry about them. You need to focus on yourself."

The Animal was glaring daggers at Lee with Lee looking away.

"Hey Uub, do you think there's a way to be strong like them?" Lee asks as he looks at the rest of the young Z Fighters.

"There is a way of you train a lot. Look at me and Marron, we're both humans but we train so much that we can level up to a Saiyan in their base or super form."

"Okay, then I guesses I'm going to start training as hard as I could until I reach my limit," announced Lee. "My grandma taught me the Crane Martial Arts Style, so I could push myself after this tournament."

He walks towards the way to enter the arena with the Animal beside him. The two fighters begin to enter the arena with the crowd cheering for the fighters. The Animal was laughing quietly to receive a smaller opponent, but Lee look around to his grandmother waving at him in the crowd. He wave back with a smile before the two enter the ring.

"Alright people, our third quarter match will be Lee against the Animal!" said the ring announcer with the two fighters now staring at each other.

The Animal was staring down at Lee with an evil grin while Lee look up at the Animal with a serious expression. Lee knew this is the biggest fighter he had ever faced, but he knows that he will do his best to beat.

"Hey kid, I hope you're ready to cry because I'm going to crush like a little bug," said the Animal.

"Oh yeah well let's see about that," said Lee as he set the Crane fighting stance.

Chi-Chi and Krillin looks at Lee's stance feeling like they have seen it before.

"Begin!"

The Animal begins to reach for Lee, but the young fighter duck down and kick his leg. The Animal try to balance himself as Lee roll behind him and kick his back. The Animal continues trying to balance himself, but Lee flip over him and punch him on the stomach. The Animal cries in pain from the blow, but he quickly grabs hold of Lee's arm.

"Alright you little rascal, now you made me mad!"

The Animal picks Lee up while Lee was starting to punch with his other fist. Each fist landed on the Animal's face and chest, but he took the pain as he marches to the edge of the ring. Lee's grandma watches in fear to see Lee close to being thrown out. Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Buu didn't want Lee to be thrown out as he has shown he was a good fighter. Vegeta though could feel like Lee is holding power.

"I may not crush, but I will toss you out of the ring!" the Animal said as he was close to the edge.

"No you will not!" said Lee as he moves himself while holding the Animal's arms behind his back.

The crowd was in awe as Lee was holding the Animal to the edge. They were thinking that this kid was going to win this match against a big guy. This would be the ultimate upset. The Animal suddenly throws his arm up off of Lee's hold and turn to Lee with a death glare. He throws a fist at Lee, but he blocks his punch with his forearm. He punches again with Lee block that one.

"I'm going to kill you!" the Animal shouted before he grab Lee's green bandanna.

Lee try to wiggle his way out, but his bandanna was being tightly held by his opponent. The Animal was laughing evilly with his fist aiming at the young fighter. Lee saw his fist and glares at his opponent. He looks over to his grandma and gave her a look, which his grandma nods to him before she put on some sunglasses. He look at the Animal as he was about to punch him.

"Any last words little man," said the Animal.

Lee then put his hands next to his head and he closes his eyes.

"Solar Flare!" shout Lee as a bright light shine at the arena.

The audience and the other fighters were blind by the light as they cover their eyes. The young and old Z Fighters were also blind with the bright light fading away. The Animal let go of Lee to cover his blinded eyes. Lee look at the Animal with a smile. He jump up and begin to fly up. He drops in the air and put his hands together. He then points his index finger at the Animal. He concentrates the energy in his hands to make sure he own knocks his opponent out.

"Dodon Ray!"

The beam head to the Animal before it got him. The Animal was slam to the floor of the ring. The large fighter was knocking out as Lee descends to the ring. Everyone begins to open their eyes to see Lee standing and the Animal down. They didn't know how it happens, but they awkwardly cheer for Lee.

"The winner of this match is Lee!"

Lee bows to the crowd for his victory before he begins to walk away. Every fight begins to regain their sight to sees Lee walk back to the waiting room alone. Uub was surprised what had happened, but needs to know what Lee did. Vegeta look at the young fighter as he disappears to the waiting room.

'He's hiding his powers from us. That's a shame. I wanted to see how strong this Earthling is.' Vegeta thought.

 


	12. Last Quarter Match; Uub vs. Kung Fu Lamar

Lee walk back in the waiting room with a great big smile on his face, but soon he drop his smile as the fighters were looking at him with speculating stare. Lee tries to ignore their gaze by looking around and whistling like nothing ever happen when he was in the ring. Marron starts to approach him with a glare on her face while the other Z Fighters watch how this interaction would be.

"Hey you, how did you learned the solar flare?!" she asked loudly to gain some attention. "My dad taught me that move when I was training for this tournament, so how did you learn that move without my dad's help? Did you steal it?"

"Steal it? No, I was taught that move by my grandmother," Lee replied with his own glare. "She learned that move in the Crane school before it was discontinued. So your dad must have gotten it from someone in the school before."

The two humans were staring at each other eye to eye before Uub got in front of them.

"Alright guys, we don't want to cause any attention as of now," said Uub before he looks at Marron. "Marron, Lee told me he was taught by his grandmother, and I know he doesn't lie." Then he looks at Lee. "And Lee, you need to tell us how you were able to know how to use the Solar Flare from your grandmother."

The two end their head to agree to stop their little argument. Marron walk away as Lee only place his hand on his bandanna. Uub look at Lee as he was fixing his bandanna from his previous match. He notices that Lee looks a bit suspicious trying to cover his head.

"Hey Lee, I want to ask why you wear that bandanna?" asked Uub as Lee fixed his bandanna.

"Well... I have this nasty scar on my forehead," Lee answered. "My grandma said that I have the scar when I was little."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about it."

"Naw its cool, but sometimes it bother me because sometime it get itchy when I sweat on it and I'm distracted if someone tried to take it off."

The two friends smile at each other before they both notice the other fighter name Kung Fu Lamar was waiting to get in the ring as he practice his kicks and punches. Uub depart from Lee to be near his opponent as Lee knows how this was going to result.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, how are you doing?" the ring announcer asked with the crowd cheering in response. "This is our last quarter with the great fighters Uub and Kung Fu Lamar."

The two fighters start to walk to the ring as the crowd cheer for them. Buu begin to cheer out loud for Uub, which Uub laugh at his enthusiasm. The two fighters enter the ring and they bow down at each other to show respect. Uub wanted to continue to show a dominant streak and his opponent would just be the next person to be defeated. Kung Fu Lamar gave Uub an intense stare like he really wants to throw everything at the experience young fighter who was trained by Son Goku. The two fighters set their fighting stance, with Kung Fu Lamar moving his feet and help his fist like a boxer while Uub did the turtle fighting stance.

"Begin!"

As the match start, Kung Fu Lamar was the first to strike as he quickly throw many fast punches as he can with many little pitch screams. The audience was in awe of the speed of the fighter, but to Uub it was so slow. His opponent punches were too stiff and weak as he manages to either move out of the way or block them his hands. Kung Fu Lamar then begins to kick towards Uub as he tries to kick everywhere he could get. Uub saw this coming as well as he begin to block those kick with his own kicks. Kung Fu Lamar yelps in pain as he rubs his legs together to feel the strong impact of Uub's kick.

It was now Uub's turn as he throws his own punch at Kung Fu Lamar. His opponent didn't have the chance to dodge as his fist crash against his cheek. Uub saw his opponent hold his face n pain, but he shriek at him as Kung Fu Lamar try to throw anther punch at him. This made Uub grabs his fist and holds his arm to throw his opponent over his shoulder, where his body fell on to the ring. Kung Fu Lamar wince in pain as he slow stood up while trying to hold his back.

"My goodness, Kung Fu Lamar is given Uub his best, but it's not enough," said the ring announcer.

Uub and Kung Fu Lamar stare at each other Uub decide to move forward. Kung Fu Lamar did the same as the two fighters charge at each other for a punch. The audience watches to see the two fighters crash each other and move apart. The two stop as they both stand tall. It took a few second before Kung Fu Lamar was the first to drop down on his knee. He was holding on his stomach feeling the powerful punch from Uub. He slow tries to get up, but Uub quickly kick him on his already hurt back. The fighter fell to the ring in pain as he struggle to get back up.

"It looks like Kung Fu Lamar is still trying to stay in this match. How long will it take for Uub to beat him?!"

The fighter got up and slow turn to Uub. Uub just watch to see his opponent approach him while holding his stomach. Kung Fu Lamar was now face to face with Uub and he throws a punch. His fist was close to Uub's face, but he didn't touch his face. Instead, he drops down in front of Uub.  
  
Everyone was in shock as Kung Fu Lamar didn't touch his opponent, while for the Z Fighters in the crowd and in the waiting room were impressed with Uub. Lee look at Uub with a surprise results. He realize by watching his matches how powerful his new friend was, and he was going to face him in the next match where the two will fight. Lee hold his bandanna on his head with a worry idea to take it off to show what he truly has that he's covering.

'I hope I don't expose myself,' thought Lee as he sat down with his legs cross and begin to medicate. "If I have to though, need I need to do what must be done."

* * *

Back up the skies, Pan and her parents were flying back to the world martial arts tournament arena. Pan finally relax by her father helping her calm down by racing around the earth, and this time she past her previous record. As they arrive outside of the arena, she hugs her parents as they hug her back.

"I'm sorry for how I acted back there," said Pan.

"Don't Pan, it's okay. Now you need to focus on your match against Bra. I heard she trained so hard when she heard you reach Super Saiyan," said Gohan with Videl was beside him.

"That's right, do your absolute best Pan,' said Videl before the parents fly back to the arena. Pan begins to enter the arena and made her way to the waiting room.

 


	13. Pan vs. Bra

Uub enter the waiting room for Lee to approach him while clapping his hands.

"Good job right there. You and Kung Fu Lamar were awesome," said Lee.

"He was a worthy opponent, but I still manage to beat him," said Uub. "So now we in one of the last two match before the finals. I hope you are ready Lee because I will not hold back."

"Don't worry Uub, I'll show you what I'm capable of."

Trunks, Goten, and Marron were looking around the arena to see Gohan and Videl arrive, but they don't see Pan. A door opens from the waiting room with the fighters looking who enter the room. The person was none other than Pan. Pan walk in the room with her game face on. The fighters could feel Pan was ready to fight for real, and the Z Fighters smile feeling her energy ready to be release in the ring. Bra smirks that Pan was ready to fight her and she was ready for her.

"Hey Pan, ready for our match?" asked Bra as she adjust her gloves.

"You better believe it Bra," Pan replied as she adjusts her blue sweat wristbands. "And don't you dare hold back. Give me everything you got."

"Already then, as long as you give me everything you got."

The two smirk at each other with their Saiyan blood pump up for a fight as the rest of the Z Fighters smile to see a good fight.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have now reached to our last two matches before the finals and with four fighters remaining," announced the ring announcer with the crowd cheering.

In the crowd, Gohan and Videl sat in their seats. Chi-Chi looks at them and approaches them.

"How's Pan? Is she okay?"

"She alright mom, she's still having a hard time with dad not around no more," said Gohan as he sigh.

"I know it was hard for your father to go with Shenron, but he had to come and now the world is now safe and there haven't been any aliens or monsters coming here and try to destroy the Earth."

"She's right Gohan, the world has been safe ever since," said Videl. "Now we can focus on raising Pan as a normal girl."

"Yeah, you're right Videl, but she still trains a lot like my dad. I think she wants to be like him, to be a good fighter and be on his place."

As they finish their conversation, the crowd began to cheer out loud. They look at the arena to see Pan and Bra walking to the ring. Gohan watch Pan with much glee to see his own daughter ready to fight. Vegeta on the other hand was happy to see Bra walking with her Saiyan pride. It made him feel proud that she was going to fight against Goku's granddaughter. He looks at Gohan as Gohan look at him with pride. The two knew they are going to see their own daughters fight and it was going to be a computation.

"For our first bio final, we have Son Pan against Bra Briefs!" the ring announcer spoke loudly as the crowd were ready to how these two fighters were going to fight each other.

The two young fighters made their way into the ring and they bow down to each other, but as they did they both decide to shake their hands to show respect to one another. Gohan and Vegeta were eager to see their own daughters ready to fight. The two set their fighting stance with the crowd lower their cheers to watch what is going to happen. Vegeta look at the two to feeling nostalgia as he saw himself and Goku ready to fight.

"Begin!"

As the match started, the two young fighters quickly dash to one another before they disappear. Shock waves then start to appear everywhere in the ring. People feel the air of the shock wave blow at them like a windy day. Each shock waves cause some parts of the ring to shatter and the rubbles would fly out. Then the shock waves went up in the sky as the crowd was in awe watching them fight in great speed. Pan and Bra then reappear as they continue to throw fists and kicks at each other while descending to the ring.

When they landed in the ring, the two hops back before they both begin to throw ki blast at each other. Each ki blast hit another ki blast with small explosion. The crowd was cheering as they were seeing to light show. Pan then stop shooting her ki blast and leap in the air. She then shoots another ki blast at Bra. Bra saw the incoming blast and leap up to avoid it, but Pan kicks her on the stomach. Bra try to throw a punch, but Pan grab her arm and begin to swing her around.

"Oh my, it looks Pan is swinging Bra like nothing!" said the ring announcer.

Pan then throws Bra down as she throws a ki blast to hit her back. Bra wince in pain, but she landed on the ring with her feet and look up at Pan. She smirks before she quickly throws many ki blasts up. Pan watch as a rain of ki blasts were charging at her. With the ki blast close to her, Pan begins to hit and kick them away as they fly off the arena. Bra continues to shoot many ki blasts with Pan hitting them away. As Pan continues to hit the ki blast, she was met with a knee to the stomach with Bra swing her elbow down to her back to cause her to fall to the ring.

Pan for up and look to see Bra descending to the ring. The daughter of Vegeta smirked with the daughter of Gohan smiling as well. The two know they will give everything they got, and they are not going to stop now. The two then charge at each other the crowd cheering them on. The clench their hands together and they try to push back one another. They grunted as the crowd was cheering.

"Come on Bra is this everything you got," said Pan.

"No, and I know this isn't everything you either," said Bra.

As the two continues to struggle pushing each other back, the two airs was flowing before their hair color change to golden. The crowd cheers tremendously with the two fighters now in their Super Saiyan form. The two then begin to kick each other while their hands were still together. The crowd were amazed or cringed to each powerful kick with each fighter kicking each other on the stomach hard with big shock waves.

The two fighters let go of each other before they continue to throw punches and kicks at each other once again. Bra punches Pan on the face before Pan kneed her on the stomach. The two continue to fight each other before they begin to disappear and reappear in different parts of the ring. Hey continue to fight each other with the crowd still in awe how these fighters were breaking boundaries.

"You can do it Pan!"

"Go Pan!"

"Come Bra, you can do it!"

"Go Bra!"

The two fighters then back away before they start to charge their ultimate attacks.

"KA... ME..."

"GALICK..."

"HA... ME..."

"GUN!"

"HA!"

The two ki beams were release and they crash into each other. The purple and blue beam sparkles with the crowd in shock to see the powerful beams struggling to go to their targets. Pan and Bra continue to push each other as the beams were still in the middle. Bra then screams before the daughter of Vegeta change to Super Saiyan 2. The Galick Gun beam start to push back the Kamehameha wave. Pan was struggling to push it back it was approaching her.

'Come on Pan, get together! Do this for mom and dad, do this for grandpa!' she thought before she screams in frustration before she herself change to Super Saiyan 2 herself.

The Kamehameha wave begins to push back the Galick Gun to the middle. The two beams continues to stay in the middle with the crowd a bit scared of how much power the two female fighters were bringing out. Gohan and Vegeta were at the edge of their seats as their daughters continue their beam struggles. The two fighters continue to struggle with their beams until their beams slowly disappear. The crowd watches the beams fading before it shows the two Super Saiyan 2 fighters breathing heavily.

Gohan and Vegeta sigh in relief as their daughters almost try to destroy the whole stadium. Burma and Videos were proud of their daughters being strong while Chi-Chi was surprised to see their powers and as for Buu…

"More! More! That was fun!" he exclaimed.

Pan and Bra look at each other with trying eyes. Bra was feeling that she was running out of breath, and Pan was breathing heavily to push back a powerful ki beam.

"Hey Bra... How did you... turn to Super Saiyan 2?" asked Pan.

"I was frustrated when I was fighting Goten. You could say he brought out the beast in me," said Bra as she starts to charge her energy.

Pan did the same with their aura surrounding them. The crowd watch still memorized by the glowing aura. They stop charging their energy before they charge forward to each other. The two starts throw fast punches that were lightning speed. Then they begin to kick at each other. After that, they start to do various kicks and punches that were faster than a naked eye could see. The fighters were continued to strike at one another before they both land a punch on their faces. The impact of the punches causes the two to be launched back.

The audience gasps as the two were launched back close to the edge. The two slowly got up and stare at each other. Bra's Saiyan armor was close to be shattered and her blue jumpsuit was torn. As for Pan, her ki was a bit tore. The two stood up and look at each other. They smile as they were giving everything they got to each other. This fight was important for them and they wanted to keep going.

Pan then decides to take off her Turtle gi shirt to show was wearing the blue training shirt similar to Goku’s. Bra chuckled before she took off her armor, leaving just the jumpsuit. They drop their piece of clothing to the ring and they felt like they could continue.

"Well you look at this folks, these fighters are really showing they mean business," announced the ring announcer.

Pan and Bra set their stance once again as they begin to move forward. Each step was like bring the fighters the urge to strike first. Before they were close to 5 feet, they begin to charge each other and continue their punches and kicks. Each punch and kicks gave their own shock waves audience to witness how powerful thief strikes are in their Super Saiyan 2 forms. The rings was slowly breaking before they jump to the air continue to fight up in the sky. Their fists sink in to each other's body and their kicks were painfully enough to snapped a normal person's head off.

"Go Pan Go! Don't stop now!"

"You can do it Bra! Don't give up!"

The two continue to battle each other before they back away and start shooting ki blasts. Their ki blasts were crash to each other once again before the two charges a big ki blast and throw it at each other. The blast explodes to a large smoke. The two fighters then charge in the smoke and they held their foot up to landed on each other's face. The smoke fades away before they start to punch each other once again to every parts of the upper body. Pan felt like she was running out of stamina, so to start ending it quick she starts to quickly punch Bra fast with less power she had on her previous punches. Bra was becoming irritated as Pan's punches as bring her down. She then pushes Pan back with a ki blast to the chest and then charges her next attack.

"Big Bang Attack!"

Pan quickly embrace the attack with her hands out to hold back the attack before Pan then held her arms up to charge her next attack.

" _Masenko!_ "

The ki blast head to Bra, which she quickly dodges as it explodes to the ring. The two then charge at each together, but Pan disappear before Bra throw her punch. She look around to search for her childhood friend she then had two ki blasts in her hands to be prepare to attack Pan if she reappear. Before she knew, Pan wraps her wraps around Bra and held her arms above her.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Bra asked in shock as Pan begins to fly up further to the sky.

'I'm going to show you what I'm capable of," said Pan as the two fighters fly into the sky.

The crowd watch as the two fighters was getting further and further to the blue sky. Gohan and Vegeta were feeling worry of what was going to happen as the same goes with Bulma, Videl and Chi-Chi. Pan and Bra was flying close out of Earth. Bra tries to get off, but Pan held her tight. The two were now above Earth as billions of stars were around them with the sun glowing brightly and beautifully. Bra look at the starts in amazed before they went upside down and they begin to fall down.

The crowd looks up at the sky to see no sigh of the two fighters. In the waiting room, Trunks, Goten, Marron, Uub and Lee were looking up as well in the sky waiting for the two to come back. The crowd watches up in the sky to expect the fighters to come back down, but they don't see them.  
"There they are!" shouted Lee's grandma in the crowd as she points to the sky to see two figures coming down quickly.

"Oh my Kami, the fighters are coming down fast!" the ring announcer said as he looks at the two fighters getting close.

"Oh no, Pan is going to destroy the ring if she drops Bra down!" shouted Goten as everyone was looking at the two fighters heading straight down the ring.

The crowd and the other fighters duck down as the two female fighters land on the ring with a big crater in the middle of the ring. It cause to whole arena to shake from the impact. The arena stops shaking as the crowd begin to see what has happened to the fighters. In the now damaged ring, Bra and Pan were laying down on the ground in their base form. The referee slowly got on the ring and begins to count.

"1... 2... 3..."

The crowd was surprised when the two fighters were slowly getting up.

"4... 5... 6..."

The crowd watches in awe as Pan and Bra was on their knees.

"7... 8..."

The two fighters were close to stand up tall.

"9..."

The two stood up, but Bra was the first the drop down.

"10!"

The crowd cheers as Pan now with bruises on her body.

"The winner of this match is Son Pan!"

Pan smile in victory as she raise her arms up.

"I won," she muttered before she closed her eyes and drop down to the floor.

 


	14. Lee vs. Uub

Both Gohan and Vegeta fly in to the ring and carry their daughters to the waiting room. The two Saiyan fathers enter the room with Goten and Trunks approaching them to check on Pan and Bra.

"Pan! Pan! Wake up sweetie!" said Gohan as he was shaking her body.

"Wake up Bra! Don't be asleep!" said Vegeta as he was shaking his daughter too.

The two girls begin to open their eyes while they ache in pain. Gohan and Goten sigh in relief as Vegeta and trunks hug Bra in relief as well.

"Ouch, that really hurts," said Bra as her father and brother let go of their hug for her to sit up and look at her friend. "Hey what was that for Pan?!"

"I couldn't figure out anyway to beat you, so I had to do that," respond Pan as she sat up and look at her friend with a smile. "You were a tough opponent."

"Same goes to you."

Gohan, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks sigh in relief to see their family member okay. Uub and Marron came over and look at the many bruises and wounds they see on their younger friends.

"Man, you guys were going all out!" said Marron as she claps her hands cheerfully. "I can't wait to be strong like you two."

Pan and Bra smile at each other for giving each other the fight they wanted since the beginning of the tournament. While Bra was facing Trunks and then Goten, Pan was facing regular human fighters who didn't have the same abilities as Uub or Marron. Which reminds her, Pan look at Lee who was looking at them awe.

'My Kami, you guys were out of control!" said Lee in shock that they were still alive and well.

"Well Earthlings, they are Saiyan warriors and they live as warriors just like us," said Vegeta as he pointed at Pan, Bra, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and himself.

"Saiyan?" Lee said as he was confused of what the man was saying.

"I'm sorry little guy, but what my friend was saying that they aren't regular people," explained Uub. "These guys were raised by those two who came from an alien race known as Saiyans. Their purpose was to fight like warriors."

"Wow," said an amazed Lee.

He looks at Gohan and Vegeta with sparkle in their eyes. He can ask his grandmother to have those two train him to be a better fighter. If Pan and Bra was able to become stronger than anyone, then maybe he could try to get even stronger.

"So wait, if you are strong like them, and then are you a Saiyan?" asked Lee to Uub."

"Oh no Lee, I'm not a Saiyan. I'm actually a human just like my friend Marron," he replied with Marron nodding in agreement. "Humans can have the same training, but these guys are a lot stronger than us."

"Oh," Lee said while getting everything he was being told.

"But hey, I know there's potential in you buddy. So when it's our turn to get to the ring, I'm going to help you bring out your very best."

Lee scratches the back of his neck nervously before he replies, "O-Okay."

'But I'm not like you guys' he thought as he stand besides Uub for their match.

* * *

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, I know that was a crazy fight and the ring is a bit damaged, but don't you worry the tournament will continue," said the ring announcer with the crowd a bit scared now from the previous. "Now, we have the match between Lee and Uub."

Uub and Lee begin to walk in the arena and made their way to the ring. Lee was feeling nervous as he didn't want to show what he is capable to the audience. His grandmother told him he should not let people see what he can do; especially what he has on his forehead. The two fighters made their way to the ring and they bow their head down to show sign of respect. Lee look around to see his grandmother waving her hand at him. He wave back with a weak smile before he face Uub.

"Remember Lee, you don't have to hold back what you got," said Uub as he set his fighting stance.

Lee gulped in fear as he set his fighting stance.

"Begin!"

Uub was the first charge at the young fighter. Lee quickly leaps up in the air over Uub in panic. Uub was surprised to see Lee jump and land behind him, so he quickly turn around and charge at him. Lee look back to see Uub was almost close to his face. He held his arms up to block the incoming punch from his friend. The young fighter wince in pain as the impact from the punch causes him to swing his arms in pain before a palm hit his nose. Lee holds his nose before Uub begin to rapidly punch at Lee. Lee tries to block every punch, but most would hit him directly.

Lee's grandmother was surprise to see her grandson's defending himself weakly as Uub could able to punch him around. Lee was backing for cover, yet Uub was still at him and the punches were painfully.

"Come on Lee, don't hold back. If you hold back you won't be able to combat," said Uub as he continues to strike Lee.

"I don't want to Uub. I can't," said Lee as he tries blocking the fast and powerful punches. 'I don't want people to see me as a freak."

Lee was backing away from Uub, yet he felt his foot touch nothing. Lee was trying to balance himself as He was at the edge of the ring. Uub stop his punches and saw Lee fall. Lee could see the ground was close he was falling towards it, but he look at his grandmother who look worry to see him about to be out. Lee then looks at the crowd as they watch Lee falling off the ring.

" _Remember Lee, don't show you power to the tournament. People will shame you if you do_ ," his grandmother warned him when he first wanted to enter the tournament

"I'm sorry grandmother, but it's time that people should know," Lee whispers before he stops himself from landing on the ground.

The audience, including his grandmother, was surprised when Lee begins to levitate up and came back in the ring as they witness it.

"Unbelievable, Lee mange to fly back to the ring!" said the ring announcer in astonishment.

Uub smile at him as Lee smile back before he turns around to look at the crowd.

"Everyone, listen to what I have to say," said Lee. "I may not be a normal person, but I still have feelings and I want to win the grand prize for my grandmother, who was the only one who took great care of me when I was a baby. I enter this tournament to help my grandmother be healthy."

Lee's grandmother smile at him as she sees him wanting to have people know who he is. Everyone awe to see this young fighter wants to have a good deed to enter the tournament.

"That is why I, Lee," he said as he remove his green bandanna. "I am proud triclop!"

The audience gasps in shock to see Lee has a third eye on the forehead. Chi-Chi, Bulma and Videl was surprised to see another triclop. His grandmother was surprised that he reveals himself to the audience. Uub was also surprised about Lee’s reveal. Lee then looks back at him with a smile on his face.

"Alight Uub, I'm going to give you everything I got!" said Lee as he set his fighting stance.

Uub smiles back as he set his fighting stance. The crowd watch as the two fighters stares at each other for a few seconds before they charge at one another. Lee throw the first punch as Uub move his body to the side to dodge the attack. He throws a kick at Lee's stomach, but Lee manages to grab it and throw Goku's former pupil up in the air. Uub stop himself in the air as he sees Lee charge a big ki blast and throw it at his direction. Uub slap the ki blast back down, which Lee fly upward to move away from the explosion.

The crowd covers their faces from the smoke while the fighters were up in the air. Uub was happy to see Lee has some ki control. The smile clears for the audience to watch the fight in the air. Uub decide to throw many ki blasts at Lee. Lee look at the many ki blast heading towards him and he fly straight towards them. The triclop manage to dodge every single ki blast passing by to approach Uub. Uub then charge at Lee before the two fighters clash their fists together. Lee draws his fist away from the impact of the punch with Uub trying to get close to him, but Lee kick Hub at his left side of the stomach. Uub holds his stomach before he quickly catches Lee's incoming punch. He then catches another punch from Lee's, leading the older fighters holding both Lee's hands with his.

"Come on Lee, I know there's more in you than just close attacks and ki blasts," said Uub as Lee smirk at him.

"There's some trick in my sleeves I want to do," said Lee as he close his eyes and begin to scream.

Uub look at Lee in concern as Lee was looking like he was in pain. As the triclop continue to scream, two hands suddenly appear from his back. Those hands then stretch for two arms to emerge from Lee's back. Uub was lost before he was punch in the face by Lee's extra fist. He tries to get back, but Lee holds his hands tightly to stay in place as the extra fist were hitting the reincarnation of Kid Buu.

"My goodness, Lee is hitting Uub with his new limbs behind his back!" exclaimed the ring announcer.

The crowd looks up to see Lee holding Uub in place as his extra fists were hitting his opponent. As Lee continues to punch Uub, he was kicked in the face by Uub as the two then descends to the ring. Lee then begins to throw many ki blasts with his four arms up in the air and then begin to shoot the rest at Uub. Uub begin to hit every ki blast up in the air to protect the crowd. He then fly to Lee and knee him on the stomach. Lee didn't see Uub coming while he coughs.  
"You almost got me there Lee, but you have to do better than that," Uub, who was going to throw a punch.

Lee then manages to grab Uub's fist before he carries him up. Uub try to get out of the hold, but Lee's hands grab Uub's arm and leg back.

"Get ready for the Rain of Fire!" Lee shouted as Uub was surprised of what he saw.

The ki blast that Lee shot up was coming back down to the ring. Most of the ki blast was hitting Uub as some just got the damaged ring. Uub grunted as each ki blasts was weakening his durability. When all the ki blasts was done, Lee then throw Uub down to the ring. Uub's body bounces on the ring, but he quickly got up and punches Lee on the face. Lee's extra limbs disappear to his back with Lee falling down to the ring as he was caught off guard from Uub's punch. He looks up to quickly dodge an incoming punch from Uub once again. Lee watch as a large portion of the ring was crushed down from Uub's punch. He got up and the two face each other eye to eye again.

"My goodness grace, these fighters are given everything they got!" said the ring announcer with the crowd cheering them on.

Lee's grandmother was clapping her hands together while Buu was whistling loudly. The two fighters look around the crowd. Lee was breathing heavily while Uub only had a small bruise on his lips and his gi was dirty and torn a bit from the Rain of Fire, yet he looks okay. Lee took this as danger knowing that Uub was a powerful opponent and he wasn't going to get down that easy.

"You're doing good Lee. Just continue given me everything you got," said Uub as he set his fighting stance.

"Alright then Uub," said Lee before he quickly closes his eyes and held his arms out.

Uub watch as Lee was breathing slowly before he was glowing white. The audience was in awe to see what else the triclop was going to do. It took a few seconds before Lee's body was changing. Another Lee emerge out of Lee, and then another and then another. Uub was again surprised as four Lee was in front of him.

The four Lee's charge at him quickly, which Uub was ready to take them on. On Lee was going for a punch, but Hub grabs it. Another was going for a kick but Uub block. The Lee's surrounds Uub as they quickly begin to throw rapid punches and kicks at Uub. Uub was blocking most of the attacks, but some attacks did made contact.

Uub was getting tired of this and he decides to form a ki barrier. He then stretches his arms for the barrier to push the Lees off. The three Lee's disappear and one Lee was in the ring getting up. Lee then charge ki in his hand and aim it at Uub.

"Dodon Ray!"

The small ki beam was heading to Uub, who was charging his own ki attack.

"Kamehameha!"

The Kamehameha wave head towards the Dodon Ray before they clash against each other spectacularly. The two beams explode from impact for the two fighters quickly charge forward. The audience watches as the two throws a punch at each other. Lee landed a punch on Uub's stomach as Uub landed a punch at Lee's face. Lee was launch back a few feet with Hub quickly begin to move around Lee. Lee was looking around to only see afterimages of Uub before he begins to feel punches and kicks around his body. He groan in pain as Uub continue to attach around him. Lee then looks carefully as Hub continues to move around him. His three eyes begin to follow Uub's movement and wait for the right time to strike.

When Uub was ready to strike again, Lee screams as he throw a punch. That punch hit Uub on the face. Lee then kicks Uub on his legs to bring him down. Uub drop on the ring with Lee quickly knee him on the back. Uub gasp in pain before Lee kick him up. Uub fly in the air as Lee was flying towards him. Uub stop himself in the air to catch Lee incoming kick. Lee wanted Uub to release him but Uub begin to spin him fast. Lee feels like throwing up before he was thrown back to the ring. Unlike Uub, Lee could stop the impact as he slam to the ring. Lee slowly got up with his back in pain with Uub descending to the ring.

"You're a greater fighter Lee. Maybe I could train you after this tournament," said Uub as he him.

"Yeah... That would be a good decision," Lee responds while he struggle standing up and his eyes were feeling heavily.

Lee approach his opponent in small steps before he throw a punch. Uub was aware of the punch, but Lee's stop near his face. Then, Uub quickly grab Lee as the triclop fainted. Lee's grandmother was shock to see Lee down as Buu was cheering for Uub's victory.

"That's it folks! The winner of this match is Uub!"

 


	15. A Small Victory

"Lee!" shouted his grandmother as she jumps out from the crowd and ran to the ring.

The elder women quickly hop in the ring and crotch near the unconscious triclop. She wraps her arms around him and lifts him up on her shoulders. She was feeling weak due to get sickness, but she wanted to help the boy. Uub watch the elder woman carry Lee out of the ring and in the waiting room. Uub follow the elder and enter the waiting list see Lee being place on the floor with his grandmother sitting close to him. The other young Z Fighters with Gohan and Vegeta watch her place a hand on Lee's chest before it begins to glow.

Every fighter in the room watch in amazed to see what the elder woman was doing. It took a few seconds for the scene to last before the light fades away and Lee opens his eyes. He sat up and look around bewilder. He then looks at his grandmother before she quickly arms her arms around and hugs her.

"Don't you dare ever doing that again, you almost scared me to death!" she said with the sign of her fear to lose him.

"I'm sorry grandma. I didn't mean to," he respond as he hugs her back.

"I know you didn't dear, but you need to be careful when you're facing a strong opponent."

"I know grandma."

The two release their hug and stand up to see everyone was looking at them odd.

"Come on now Lee... Now we need to leave and-"

"Wait!" shouted Gohan as he approaches them. "I know you might think that we are scare to see Lee in his appearance, but we’re not. He is a great fighter. He's a gifted guy and he would be a good friend to spend time with and get to learn more of him."

"Yeah, Lee's a great guy to have that much potential," said Trunks as he and the rest of the young Z fighters join in.

"That kid show knows how to fight," Goten compliment the triclop.

"It's true, he was awesome back there and I would like to spar with him sometimes," said Marron with a smile.

"I also want to see what he got," Bra spoke as she wants to see what else Lee can do. "He looks like there's a great strength from him for a triclop."

"For a mere Earthling, he has some skills that we could use," said Vegeta who join the group as well.

"He is a gifted fighter miss. Please stay," Uub pleaded.

Lee's grandmother was in shock as the stranger who beat her grandson wants to train him, yet he didn't feel or look weird out or disturbed by Lee's third eye. In fact, she notices that the others Z Fighters weren't judgmental just like anyone else that has seen Lee's third eye. She looks back at Lee and sees sparkles in his eyes.

"Grandma, can we stay here?" Lee asked. "They are good people and I could learn a thing or two from them. They could help me train to be a better fighter. I want to be the best out there for you."

Lee's grandmother looks at how he was waiting for her to say yes. She sighs before she looks at Uub.

"Okay then, we'll stay."

Lee hugs her grandmother cheerfully before he brings Uub to her.

"Grandma, this is my new friend Uub. Uub, this is my grandmother," Lee introduces the two people he knows.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," said Uub as he held his hand up.

"Nice to meet you too," she said as she took his hand and shake on it.

"That's great! Now we have friends to spend time with," Lee added as he hugs the two in a group hug.

Pan watches Lee happy with his grandmother. It brings a smile on to her face as it reminds her of how she spends time with her grandfather Goku. She then looks at Lee's grandmother to see she looks a bit tired and fragile. Lee let go of her and Uub from his hug and he notice something was wrong.

"Are you alright grandma?"

"Don't worry Lee; I'm just not used to the sickness."

"Sickness?" said Pan as she walks to them.

"Yeah, that's why I enter the tournament. I thought I could win and get the 10 million zeni so I could help my grandmother feel better," Lee explained as he holds his grandmother's hand. "She taught me how to fight and how to use ki, so I thought I could use her teaching and win."

"You know Lee, since you went to third place, that means you get the top three prices," informed Uub.

"Really, how much is that?" asked Lee as he looks at his friend with hope.

"It's a 3 million zeni price win."

Lee look at Uub in shock before he face his grandmother with joy.

"You hear that grandma, we have three million zeni!" Lee celebrates as he hugs her once again. "That means there's enough money to help you from the sickness."

The whole group smile to see Lee happy as he was happy to know that he has enough zeni to help his grandmother. They were also glad that there's someone else who can use ki and could fight like a true martial artist. They would need a helping hand if another problem would occur, but for now they have another additional member to the Z Fighters group.

As everyone was watching Lee and his grandmother celebrating to have the third place price, Uub face Pan and she face him too as they both know that it was going to be their turn to fight in the finals.

 


	16. The Final Match; Pan vs. Uub

"Alright ladies and gentlemen are you ready for the final match!" announced the ring announcer, with the audiences cheering. "In this final match, we have the great Son Pan vs. Uub!"

Pan and Uub begin to make their way to the ring with Gohan, Goten, Bra and Trunks cheering for Pan while Lee and Marron was cheering for Uub. Vegeta simply watch the two fighters made their way to the ring. In the audience, Videl, Chi-Chi, and Bulma were cheering for Pan while Krillin, Android 18, and Buu were cheering for Uub. The two fighters made their way to the ring. They look around to see one half was cheering for Pan while the other half was cheering for Uub.

"Son Pan!"

"Uub!"

"SON PAN!"

"UUB!"

The fighters felt a bit weird seeing the audience arguing for which fighter to win.

"Hey Pan, let's show what we're made of. For Goku's sake," said Uub as he set his fighting stance.

Pan nods in agreement as she set her fighting stance. The audience quiets it down as they saw the two fighters in their stance. Their stance looks the same as they both were using Goku's stance. Pan look around to spot a familiar face. The person she spots in the crowd was an adult man with black spikey hair and was wearing a blue upper gi and a yellow bottom gi.

"Gr-Grandpa?" she whispered.

"Begin!"

Pan snaps back to Uub as he was the first to charge at her. Pan dodge an incoming punch as she kick towards Uub's head. He dodges the kick before both fighters begin to rapid throw punches and kicks. The crowd begins to cheer as they were excited to see who was going to go down. The two fighters continue to rapidly thrown many strikes before they leap back and shoot ki blast. Each ki blasts crash into another to explode. Smokes begin to form on the ring as Pan heads forward. Uub on the other hand continue to shoot many ki blasts in the smoke.

While he continue to shoot ki blasts, Pan fly up in the sky and charge a ki attack.

"Mansenko!" Pan shouted as she throws the attack at Uub.

Uub quickly jump up to the sky as he saw the ki blast destroy a quarter of the ring.

"My Kami, Pan destroyed a quarter of the ring completely!" announced the ring announcer.

As Uub was looking at the ring, Pan punches him on the stomach. He gasps in pain before he quickly grabs the other punch Pan was going for. He then pushes her back before he shoots a large ki blast. Pan quickly smacks the ki blast up in the air before it explodes. Uub then appear in front of Pan upside. She was confused of this which allows Uub to kick her down. Pan was descending fast, but she manages to stop herself and charge at Uub.

Uub then charge at Pan before the two clash once again. This time, Pan quickly changes to Super Saiyan and she start to throw fast punches. Uub start to block each incoming punches. Pan then start kicking, which Uub still manage to block most of them with some manage to hit him. He then starts fight back with many fast punches, with Pan quickly blocking each punch. The one half of the crowd cheers loudly as they saw how fast Uub was punching. Pan realizes Uub was increasing his speed as he was punching her everywhere from the face to the stomach.

"Come on Pan, you can do it!" shouted Gohan.

"Go Uub! You can win!" shouted Lee, who wanted to support his friend.

Pan then scream as she created a ki barrier to push Uub back. Goku's pupil was surprised before Pan charges at him and punches him on his head. Uub was descending down, and Pan reappears at the bottom to kick Uub back up. She then reappear above him and charge at him. Uub felt two fists slam on his back as Pan begin to push him down. The two fighters quickly descend to the ring as Uub landed hard and Pan kind safety on the ring.

"Holy moly! Pan brought Uub down to the ring hard!" the ring announcer announced in amazement.

The crowd watches Pan looking at Uub, who was starting to stand up. His white bottom gi was torn and stained by dirt and he ache in pain. He stretches his arms out while he groans and looks at Pan with a smile.

"Not bad Pan, but I'm just getting started," said Uub as he set his fighting stance.

Pan then charge at Uub ready to clash with him once more, but Uub manages to punch her down hard on the jaws. When she landed on the ring, it begins to crack. She rub her jaws before she notice the ring cracking around. She jumps up after that part of the ring shatter. She looks at the ring to see it was like a diamond shaped. Uub then fly up to Pan and kick her further. Pan was caught off guard as Uub then reappears behind her and hit her to the side. She was send flying towards the crowd, but Uub reappear in front of them and begin to charge his ki attack.

"Ha!" he shouted as a he held his hand out and a large white ki blast head towards Pan.

The crowd was in awe to see the ki beam, yet Pan manages to hold on the beam. Uub grunted as he begins to push the beam hard. Pan begins to struggle holding the beam back with the beam starting to push her fast. She look back to see another crowd of people. She then stops herself as her golden start to glow more. The beam continues to be hold back by Pan before Pan scream loudly and throw it up in the air. The audience and Uub were surprised to see Pan in Super Saiyan 2 with her aura brighter and lightning surrounding her.

"Got to give you credit Uub, you almost had me there," said Pan as she chuckle. "Now it's time to get serious."

Uub smile at Pan before white aura surrounded him. The two fighters were charging their energy, and the crowd was in awe to see their fascinating aura. They finish charging their energy before they begin to head towards each other. When they clash, their aura explodes around the arena. The two fighters punch and kick at each other. Pan manages to punch Uub at his face, while he manages to knee her on the stomach. They continue to hit one another with each strike they did. Their punches and kicks sink in to their bodies.

The two back away and charge at each other, but this time Pan knee Uub on the face. He was push back before Pan rapidly begins to punch, kick, and knee him. Uub try to block the strikes, nut they were too fast for him to stop. Pan then shoot a ki blast to push him back. Uub hold his chest where a burn mark was made from the ki blast. He then descends to the destroyed ring and begins to charge his energy. Meanwhile, Pan then charge another ki attack.

"Mansenko! Mansenko! Mansenko!"

Three ki blast charges towards Uub, but he fly up quickly as the three ki blast destroy that part of the ring. The audience was still amazed at how powerful these fighters that they were starting to shake. Uub continue to charge his ki attack as Pan descends down to the ring.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Pan as she start to charge her ki attack.

"KA... ME... HA... ME... HA!"

The blue start to head towards Uub before he finally release his own ki beam. His was yellow as the beans clash to each other. The audiences begin the chant go as the beam struggle to push on another. Pan and Uub struggle their beams as they struggle to outmatch one another.

"Come on Uub, you can do it," whispered Lee, who was watching the beam struggle along with the Z Fighters.

As Pan was pushing hers, Uub scream loudly as his beam begin to push forward. Pan tries her best to push forward, but the beams were approaching her. She has no choice but to jump up to avoid the beam clashing to that part of the ring. Pan was surprised by Uub's potential as she looks down to see the damaged ring now turn into a circle shape ring.

"Pan and Uub are incredible! This is the greatest match ever like the match between Son Goku and Piccolo Jr."

The crowd watches the two fighters stare at each other in the air in amaze.

"Man, I almost forgot how much potential you have Uub. I guess I know why my grandpa chooses you to be his student," said Pan who smiles at him.

"Yeah, but you have some potential too," Uub respond.

The two fighters then fly down to the ring as the crowd watch in silence to see what will happen next. Uub set his fighting stance while Pan looks down on the floor.

'I wish grandpa was here to see me,' thought Pan before her aura begins to glow and the lightning was out of control. 'I will win this for you grandpa!'

The crowd gasp in fear as Pan's aura was growing. Uub was in awe as well to see the aura starting to be absorbed in Pan. Pan then set her fighting stance with her body glowing in yellow.

'No way, Pan mastered the form!' thought Gohan as he was amazed at his daughter's power.

The two fighters then charge at each other. Uub try to attack first, but Pan punched him on his side and kicked his legs. He fell to the ground of the ring before moving away from a large stomp from Pan. He then begins to shoot many ki blasts, but Pan simply kick and hit each ki blast away before she clotheslines him. Uub flip back up but he was kick at the back by Pan.

"Pan has found a way to overpower me," whispered Uub before he quickly dodge a kick from mastered Super Saiyan 2.

He then looks around to see he was close to the edge. He looks back at Pan as she was charging towards him. Uub then held two ki blasts in his hands and held them above his head. Pan approach him, but he jump up and throw the combine ki blast at her.

Unfortunately, Pan manages to hold and crush it down to a small size. Uub was in shock to see such feat before Pan throw the ki blast at him. It was going too fast for him before the ki blast explodes at his face. The audience gasps as they see Uub falling to the ring. He landed hard on the ring before a scared referee went in the ring and begin to count.

"1... 2... 3..."

The Z Fighters in the waiting room watch in silence.

"4...5... 6..."

Lee was scared to see if Uub was seriously hurt as Pan went her base form.

"7... 8..."

The crowd gasps in much shock to see Uub moving.

"9..."

Uub slowly stood up as Pan was surprised to see him still up.

"That's was a great counter Pan. Goku would have been so proud of you," said Uub before he fell back down to the floor.

"10!"

The crowd cheers as Gohan came to the ring and hug his daughter.

"Congratulation Pan, you won!" Gohan cheered as the rest of the Z Fighters came to the ring.

Chi-Chi, Bulma, Krillin, Android 18, and Buu came out of the audience seats and went down to the ring. Lee came in the ring to help pick up Uub to his feet with his grandmother watching outside of the ring.

"Uub, are you okay?" asked Lee.

"Yeah... I'm fine, but I just need rest," said Uub as he was breathing heavily.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament is Son Pan!"

Pan was so happy to hear that she actually won the tournament. The last time she was in the tournament Uub almost beat her grandpa Hercule Satan, but he decide to lose on purpose. She wishes that Hercule was here, but he was actually not able to come due to him being too old. Pan was still happy that her friends and family was there to congratulate her. While she was looking at the cheering crowd, she spots him again. Goku was in the crowd giving her thumbs up before he vanishes.

"I did grandpa, I won this tournament because of you," whispered Pan with a tear in her eye as her family and friends cheer for her win.


	17. The Aftermath

A month has passed since the 32nd World Martial Tournament and Pan was just flying around the world to past her previous record she did with her father. She wanted to continue her race to improve her speed. She was happy to win the tournament, but she was surprised to see her favorite grandpa in the crowd. She knew she saw him. She knew he was there smiling at her for her victory. If only he was still there so she could wrap her arms around him and say she did it for him.

 

But it did help her know that her grandfather was watching her. She was at least happy to know Goku have seen her victory and she must know that it was him who motivates her to be a greater fighter. At least she knows he's watching her and everyone in the Z Fighters.

Pan finally made her way back home after flying around the Earth for two minutes in ten laps and now she wants to see her friends. She descend to the floor with a small green track suit that her father made her wear. She personally didn't like it, but her gi was being washed. The daughter of Gohan enters her home and quickly changes to a red T-shirt, blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black boots with her bandanna on her head. Videl and Gohan were at work for Saturday, so she could go to Kami's House.

Trunks and Bra was with their parents either helping Capsule Corporation with their mother or training with their father. After the tournament, Bulla was mostly training in the gravity room if she's not hanging out with her friends. For Trunks, he's helping Bulma trying to come up with new inventions and doing business practice with other company. On his spare time, he uses the gravity room to improve his strength and skills so he can be strong to protect his family and the world.

She knows that they are always busy because they are the Briefs, so she decides to fly out and head to her destination. As she was fling away, there she saw her uncle Goten with his girlfriend Valese sitting in a ferris wheel. Goten begin to train more, but only on weekends. He has to deal with working as a Stock Clerk in warehouses and he almost got fired when he was getting food in the warehouse. Pan decides to wave at her uncle from above, and the pair look up and wave back with a smile. They look cute together, and she knows that her uncle might proposal to Valese soon.

Meanwhile, in Kami's House, Krillin, Android 18, and Lee's grandmother were in the house enjoying a nice of fish while they watch Uub, Marron and Lee sparring at the shore. The adults were entertained to see the young fighters given everything they got. Lee then went back to shoot several ki blast at Marron and Uub. The two quickly avoid the ki blasts as they begin to shoot their own. Lee quickly starts to hit the incoming blast away to the sea before he blocked two kicks from Marron and Uub.

"Nice reflex Lee," said Marron before she kick Lee down to the floor.

Lee landed on the sand hard, but he jump back up to punch Marron on the stomach. She grunted in pain before jumping up in the sky and forms a large ki blast. Uub and Lee quickly throw a small ki blast to push the large ki off of Marron's hands.

"Hey! I was going to use that!" she shouted before Uub and Lee begin to fight like they did in the tournament.

The two were blocking and hitting each other before they clash their fists with their faces on the same time. Marron then begins to form a ki attack. She shoots a yellow beam heading toward the two fighters, but it went above them and breaks apart. Uub and Lee quickly look up to see small ki blast falling towards them. They begin to move away from the blast before two other ki blast charges at them. Uub was fast enough to dodge it as it went to the sea, but Lee was fast enough as the ki blast hit him. He was launched back, but he stood his ground.

He holds his stomach before he begins to form his extra arms. He then begins to shoot many ki blasts with his four palms at Marron and Uub. The two fighters then start to hit the ki blast away as they were strong enough to knock off them off. Before they could see what was coming for them, Lee knee both of them on the stomach and then shoot a ki blast from each palm at them.

They were launch back before Lee then uses his third eye to shoot a small ki beam. The beam went towards the two and it explodes in contact. Lee was breathing heavily to see smoke covering the sight where Uub and Marron are at. He watches the smoke clear off and Uub and Marron were still standing with their gi burned and torn a bit.

"Wow, that was impressive Lee," Uub said as the fighters approach each other and high five each other. "You have improved so well. You can have the same level as Marron."

"Hey he's not going to beat me that easily, but I'll be thrilled to face you again," said Marron as the three laughs at their little friendly rivalry.

Krillin chuckled seeing how the three are getting along as their own sparring partners. He then looks up in the sky to sense someone familiar was coming.

"Hey Pan is coming," Krillin said loudly in the house as everyone see the girl descend to the shore.

Pan smile to see Marron, Uub, and Lee with their gi torn and burn from their spar. The three decide if they want to be stronger, Uub was going to train them. Marron just does it for fun, but for Lee he wanted to improve his skills and abilities just so he could be the greatest fighter out there. Even his grandma was impressed how Uub is trying her grandson.

"Hey Pan!" said the trio as the granddaughter of Hercule Satan and Son Goku approach them while waving at them.

"Hey there, I see you guys have been busy," said Pan.

"Yeah, we were doing a triple fight between the three, and I could tell that Marron and Lee are growing stronger than before," said Uub smiling at the two fighters he was training with.

"Hey I 'm going to wipe the floor out for you when do become strong like my mom and dad,' said Marron with a confident smile.

"Now come on, I'm also here too," mentioned Lee. "I want to become strong like you guys."

Pan smile at the three fighters and friends. Since Lee and his grandmother move in Kami's House with Krillin and Android 18, Lee manage to train with Marron if Marron felt like it and he would go up to Kami's lookout to trained with Uub in the time chamber. Pan has trained with Uub once in the time chamber, but she has never seen Lee in a sparring match or she has ever faced him.

"Well it sounds like you guys are having fun," said Pan as she watch the three fighters chuckle at the truth.

As the young fighters were in the shore looking at the sea they notice two figures flying towards the small land. They look closely to see two people flying in the air. Krillin exit from the house and walk towards the younger fighters and begin to wave at the two incoming people.

"Hey Tien and Chiaotzu!" Krillin exclaimed as the two Z Fighters descend to the ground.

Lee was amazed to see the new arrival, one of which looks like an excellent fighter. The tall man has green gi bottoms, a green gi too that only wrap around one of his muscular shoulders. But one thing Lee was also amazed to see was the third eye on his forehead. The third that he thought he was the only one who has it. This was a surprise before he decides to continue looking at him and the smaller person next to him.

"Hi Tien and Chiaotzu!" all the young fighters except for Lee said.

"Hey guys, it's nice to see you getting strong," said Tien with a smile on his face.

"Wow, you guys have really grown up," said Chiaotzu while he looks up at their tall height.

"Man you guys should have come in the tournament! They really give everything they got!" Krillin mentioned with a smile on his face.

Tien smile to see the kids from his friends train to be the next defenders of Earth. He realizes how much potential they have to be stronger than any of the old Z Fighters except for Vegeta and Goku. Android 18 and Lee's grandmother came out of the house to see the new visitors. Lee's grandmother took one look at them to be shock of the warriors. Tien and Chiaotzu look at the two women to see one of them look older yet somewhat familiar.

"Hey you, you look familiar," said Time as the rest of the group now looks at Lee's grandmother.

"I-I know you two. You were the best students in the Crane school. I'm Yumi Keno, and I want to introduce you to someone special."

Lee look at his grandmother as she approach and Chiaotzu watch the elder woman approach to the group of the younger fights and brought out Lee. Lee look at the two former Crane students as they look at him back with such equal surprise. Tien was surprise to see a younger triclop in front of him.

"Hi little guy, what's your name?" asked Tien as he knee down to Lee.

"I'm Lee," he responds in awe.

"Lee, that's a nice name. I'm Tien and this is my good friend Chiaotzu."

"Hi!" said Chiaotzu as he floated in front of Lee. "It's nice to me you!"

"It's nice to meet you too," said Lee as he shakes Chiaotzu's hand.

The group smile to see Lee happily meeting Tien and Chiaotzu. Yumi smile at how happy Lee was. She was very happy to take care of Lee in his youth to now and now she was fortunate enough to see the former students of the Crane living happily with the people she and Lee have been with for a month.

"Alright let's get back inside so we can have a good meal," said Krillin as the group enters the house.

They enter the house and had a large feast. Everyone was eating varieties of food to make almost everyone full. They talk, they laugh, and they had a great time. Even after the meal, Tien brought a volleyball and play a game. Pan, Marron, and Uub as one team while Tien, Lee, and Chiaotzu as another team. The rest watched as the volleyball game starts and they were a great time to have people around. And somewhere in the other world Goku is watching them and he's happy to see everyone having a good time.

 


End file.
